Picking Glass Off the Ground
by AdventuresInSolitude
Summary: Complete: 5/12/15. Fairytale land AU. Swan Queen. Regina is of the age to marry, and Cora is concerned her daughter is distracted by unique desires. She purchases an orphan slave girl to attend to her daughter's needs. G!P. Dub!Con. Explicit. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this story Regina has a penis. There will be a dubious consent aspect to it as well. **

"Regina, you have your choice," Cora gestured to the two people standing nervously in the living room the Mill's manor. "Go on, child, don't be shy. You are free to pick whichever servant you desire."

Regina scowled and faced the falsely smiling woman beside her, "I like Nanny, why must I have a new servant, mother?"

Cora loosely threaded her fingers together and moved closer to Regina swiftly. She gave side-eye to the frightened man and woman whom she had handpicked to her daughter's budding tastes, and offered an apologetic smile. Regina could be difficult and stubborn which is exactly why Cora needed her to adopt a servant.

Lowering her voice, Cora began to explain once again that Regina was positively too old for a nanny. What she needed was a servant to do her menial tasks so she could focus on her studies and the important business of finding a royal husband.

Regina sighed audibly, clearly annoyed to be taken away from her riding time. She didn't need any servant. The whole concept of having a person to follow her around so that she could boss them as she saw fit seemed like something much better suited to her mother's desires. She was nothing like Cora.

Trouble was she was still living under her parent's roof and under their thumb. Until she could get married off she was stuck there and had to abide by their rules. If her mom insisted she have a servant, then so be it.

It wasn't like Regina had to really boss this person around or even pay them any attention. It was a status thing. Besides in the brunette's mind she didn't really agree which being able to buy another person. People should be free. She didn't even agree with indentured servitude, though she'd never voice her radical opinion to anyone for fear Cora would hear. And she would hear everything. Cora was probably only buying Regina a servant so they could serve as a spy and report back Regina's every move.

"Now, Regina, feel free to inspect each charge and choose well," Cora brightened her smile and placed a motherly hand on Regina's shoulder as she ever so slightly gave her a push toward her two choices. She stumbled as she drew closer, humbled by her decision.

They were both fair skinned with blonde hair and green eyes. The man was fairly well built, and he stood shirtless in front of her. She circled around him pretending to like she was assessing his physical attributes, but she had already and instantly chosen the woman.

She moved over to turn her full attention on to the beautiful girl, who held her head high and looked Regina in the eye. Her golden curls were more fitting for a princess than a lowly orphan. The woman had sensuous curves, but Regina could tell she had been properly nourished as her physique was well muscled.

"What's your name?" Regina commanded with a set of her jaw she raked her eyes up and down over the girl, who must have been around Regina's same age. She wore a cream colored tunic.

"Emma," the woman responded simply. She steadied her stance and squared her jaw. Regina could tell she had never been sold off as a servant before. She didn't have the same look of hopelessness that Mother's other servants had adopted. Of course, Emma still had her heart, Regina presumed.

"You may strip either of them if you wish and check for signs of possession or infection," Cora stated as she raised her eyebrows, pleased to see she knew her daughter's preferences so well. Just as she had anticipated, the young woman was exactly Regina's type.

"That won't be necessary, Mother. I choose Emma as my servant," Regina spoke confidently, sliding her eyes once again over her new ward before retreating from the room without glancing back.

When Regina was out of earshot, Cora dismissed the male back to his owner and paid the man for the woman.

Emma watched the business transaction with a heavy heart, feeling irrationally embarrassed for herself even though she had done nothing wrong. She'd known for years she'd eventually be sold. She had aged out of the orphanage, and had made several escape attempts, but had ended up back in what was essentially a prison for young girls without relatives or means. It was the only life she knew.

She reasoned that things could be worse for her. She told herself that living here was better than foraging and scavenging on the streets. The peasants had nothing of value for her to even steal.

"I must speak with you privately and explain your duties," Cora gripped the blonde's arm a bit forcefully to show her authority and steered her over to the davenport and sat her down. "You belong to my daughter now, and my daughter belongs to me. Do you understand the chain of command?"

Emma gulped, and nodded without blinking, "Yes, ma'am."

"Now then, I must explain something about my daughter…she's not like other young women. Though for all intent and appearances she is female, but she was born with male sexual parts," Cora spoke in a low shameful tone. She licked her lips and hesitated for a moment, unsure if this girl before her could be trusted.

Emma's mouth opened, if she was shocked that was the only indication. She hadn't much experience with her own body, let alone that of the opposite sex. She had been very sheltered in natural functions of the body. She recalled the unpleasant discovery of her monthly blood, and how for four days she thought she was dying before she told one of the women at her orphanage and they explained it was to be expected.

"You must not let on to Regina that you know this. She must come to tell you in her own time…she would be…ashamed and embarrassed if she knew I had told you," Cora explained, gesturing with her hands. "With that being said, my daughter's mind is preoccupied and you are to help her focus on what's important."

"I don't understand," Emma responded, her eyes flitting back and forth indicating her unease.

Cora sneered at her haughtily, "You will. You are not only Regina's servant in matters of the home; you are here to be her personal whore."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was starting to understand. There had been many times in her life when she didn't understand things, but she was expected to behave a certain way despite her lack of comprehension of what was happening.

There were always levels of power and things unseen that played into the order of how the world was. Her duty, according to her new master, was to provide a much needed sexual outlet for Regina. The way Cora told her about Regina's state of being made it seem as if it was something to be feared.

Though Emma hadn't lain with a man, she certainly didn't fear it. She was merely intrigued by Regina, but had no idea how she was to accomplish her goal. Cora led Emma to Regina's bedroom, and Emma discovered she'd most likely be spending most of her time here.

"Darling? I've brought your new girl. I thought you'd like to get to know her a bit," Cora persisted even when Regina refused to answer her door.

"Mother, please leave me alone," Regina called back, her voice high and tight.

Cora merely rolled her eyes in annoyance. Emma knew her place of course, but she could already see that Regina and her mother had an interesting relationship. The dark haired woman leaned forward to whisper into Emma's ear. "She's probably in there playing with that thing between her legs as we speak. This is why your service is desperately needed."

The blonde's eyes popped open wide at that thought, and her lips curled into an 'O' shape. She felt conflicted, her body was not her own, this she knew. She had no sexual experience, but she'd seen naked boys before running throughout her orphanage. She knew the male anatomy, but she couldn't wrap her imagination around what Regina would like naked.

Emma looked down at her feet, as so many questions flew through her mind. The first was wondering if Regina would even want her. She chastised herself for the silliness of it. It didn't matter one way or another. The question she should be wondering was if she would be able to please Regina?

People had always wanted something from her, but this was the first time she'd been in a situation where she existed solely for the pleasure of another. She didn't think she would be enough.

Cora was not a woman who would be kept waiting by anyone. She flicked her wrist and the door flew open with the force of magic. She squeezed Emma's wrist and pulled her along as they crossed the threshold and into Regina's room.

All this space was just reserved for one woman. There were portraits and ribbons and even trophies of horses on the shelves and walls of the room. Emma looked around in wonder, until her attention was forced to the bed where Regina sat with a pillow over her lap and an angry frown upon her face.

"Get out, Mother! Why can't you just let me be?" She shouted at Cora, who remained unfazed. Without looking at Emma, she addressed her. "Emma, please take off your clothing so we can find you something more suitable for your duties."

The blonde hesitated for a moment before she remembered that as a slave she was expected to comply without question. She slid her plain skirt down over her hips and pulled her shapeless top over her head. She stood in a simple white slip and her underwear.

"All of it," Cora sing songed, training her eyes on Regina, who kept her head cast down and her gaze averted. Emma stripped off everything and stood shivering out in the open. "Regina, go on, and look at her. Don't make me ask you twice."

With the verbal threat, Regina snapped her head up and passively flicked her eyes over Emma's naked body. She unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of Emma blushing red and trembling.

"She's lovely, her skin is so unblemished. Perfection!" Cora clapped her hands. "Don't you agree, dear?"

"She is fine," Regina admitted and pulled the pillow onto her lap tighter. She hunched over and hugged it.

"Just fine? Why don't you take a closer look?" Cora tapped Emma on the shoulder and pushed her forward slightly. "Sit on the bed."

The situation was tense and awkward, and Emma had never felt more exposed. She wasn't ashamed of her naked body. It was the way Regina seemed to be embarrassed to look at her and the prodding of Cora made her feel like a hog on the slaughter block.

With great unease, Emma gingerly sat upon the bed. The mattress was thick and soft and the nicer than any bed she'd ever seen let alone slept on. The bed dipped from her weight and pulled Regina slightly off balance. The woman still looked away, a look of concentrated disgust on her face.

"Regina, I expect you to inspect that girl thoroughly and keep her naked," Cora barked, all traces of warmth absent from her voice. She turned on her heel and slammed the door with another flick of her wrist as she walked out of the room.

Both women jumped at the noise. Then Emma watched as Regina slid her eyes closed and tightened her jaw. "You may dress yourself in any of the clothes in my armoire that you prefer."

Emma's cheeks burned again as she not only felt Regina's eyes on her, but discovered the thought of this beautiful creature watching her was exciting.

"I..." Emma started to voice something, but then faltered. The strange energy that Cora had brought with her into the room had gone, and the coldness of reality hit Emma. She didn't know if she was supposed to perform or seduce her young master at this point or simply be still. "I'm fine like this."

"Are you now?" Regina seemed a bit amused; she turned her face and lifted an eyebrow. Her shoulders remained stiff, the question hung in the air like a challenge.

Truthfully, Emma felt drained she didn't know up from down at this point and the whole situation was overwhelming. "I'm quite tired, today has been a long journey and everything is very new."

"You wish to sleep?" Regina asked as if she understood, but couldn't figure out how to accommodate the request. "You realize mother insists that you and I share my room. This is your bed as much as it is mine. Actually, it belongs to neither of us as I'm as much a slave to mother as you."

Regina blushed and brought her hand up to her mouth, astonished that she had confessed those words to her servant. There was an air of things left unsaid in the room, but neither woman pushed further.

"I'm sorry," Emma replied to ease the worry in Regina's eyes. "Uh, I would though…enjoy a nap if it pleases you?" Was that the kind of thing she was supposed to say to her mistress? She had no idea how to behave, but everything was beginning to blur at the edges.

"You wish to sleep naked in my bed?" Regina shook her head in disbelief as if she couldn't' believe her misfortune.

"Yes," Emma responded honestly. She may not know a lot about sex, but she had an idea that she was on the right path.

"Go on and get under the covers," Regina couldn't help herself she watched as Emma turned onto her hands and knees and scurried across the large bed on all fours to the corner where she turned down the blanket and crawled under. Regina remained on the edge, her hands still on the pillow. "Rest well."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Background chapter to explain why Regina is a verifiable woman with a penis**

**...**

Magic trumped all political engagements of the Enchanted Forest and surrounding realms. Cora Mills was no stranger to making deals. She would go to great lengths to get what she needed no matter what the consequences were.

The consequences of her actions mainly affected her troubled daughter. To Cora, they were largely a long term annoyance that could be remedied if only Regina would put more effort into finding a husband. Preferably, Regina needed a husband who was a member of royalty and had a great drive for power.

Making a deal with the blind witch to give up her first born female child proved to be a hasty one, and caused another deal to be made with none other than the Dark One to ensure that her child wasn't ripped from her as soon as the cord was cut to be raised into slavery and then brutally eaten.

When Cora herself was a little girl she and her brother had been lured to the outskirts of the witch's cottage by the confectionaries adorning it. She had tasted the cupcakes and petifores and soon she found herself trembling in the witch's child-sized cage.

It was then that she struck a deal with the ageless, sightless monster that lived in the cottage: if she would spare young Cora, she would in return give the witch her first born female child. The witch had considered the offer, as Cora watched her own brother roast in the oven.

When the deal was made, Cora went free. Her first child, she grew in secret and abandoned along the road. She knew the baby would have a better fate than if the witch found her. Cora couldn't keep her second pregnancy secret for she was married and the witch was aware.

In a fit of desperation, Cora turned to Rumplestiltskin to inform her of the baby's sex. She'd never forget the horror that struck her when he gleefully extolled that the child was indeed female. But he had a hopeful solution. He and he alone could change the baby's sex.

The witch preferred females as their flesh was sweeter and tenderer, and since she had spared Cora, it was only fitting she receive another girl of her lineage in place.

Cora had closed her eyes and with a heavy heart she had commanded Rumple to thwart nature and change her baby into a boy. He did, and he asked nothing in return. Cora knew it was a trap, but of course she was backed into a corner.

A few months later she birthed her boy: Reginald Mills. The witch had sniffed around, but upon sight she roared and stomped in anger. She took her leave and remained hungry. A deal was a deal.

For the first year and half of life Reginald was a happy, healthy boy, but as he developed it became apparent that Rumplestiltskin had a unique sense of humor. As soon as Reginald began to speak he insisted that he was a girl. Rumple had simply replaced the one part of the child that biologically determined sex.

The transition was simple: Reginald became Regina and life went on. She blossomed into a beautiful girl, and took to "woman's work" as it was referred with a natural grace.

Regina made Cora smile in delight at every turn. She had a fondness for her daughter she never thought she was capable of feeling.

The situation of the long ago made deal only became a problem when Regina reached the age that other girls began to get their first blood. She developed breasts and curves and looked every inch as a fine woman would, except for her penis.

Rumple endowed her with a rather large and demanding member, and even the slightest brush of her riding trousers would arouse it. The poor girl was incredibly embarrassed by the overwhelming urges she felt to touch and play with herself. She knew she was different from other girls, and her mother had explained to limited extent what the difference was, but she was made to feel ashamed by her needs.

She had her hands slapped with a ruler when she unconsciously touched herself during her homeschooling. When a maid or servant had accidentally walked in on her in the bath or hay loft stroking it they had to report it to Cora who would punish Regina with aversion therapy. She'd force her to wear prickly mittens at night or rub hot peppers over her palms so any touch would be painful.

The doctor had examined Regina, who had squirmed in embarrassment under his touch, and declared her fit and healthy. Cora had inquired if there was anything that could be done to remove the member, but because it was put there by magic and the ever binding magic of the Dark one at that, no doctor or sorcerer in the all the land would attempt to vanquish it.

As a result of this Cora became overly critical of even the smallest movement Regina made that she would deem unfeminine and in a way not 'suited to the demeanor of a lady'. Regina was told almost daily that even the way she rode horses was too masculine.

A few more years passed by, and Cora saw the chance for Regina to have happiness slipping away along with her own. Her daughter needed to marry quickly, but who would have her? She had heard that some men _preferred_ a creature like her daughter, but she wasn't going to give her away to just anyone. She was far too proud for that.

Cora finally came to the understanding that Regina's problem was only getting her worse. Her daughter would withdraw and bar herself into her room for days at a time.

It was unconventional, twisted even, for a mother to purchase a whore for her daughter, but as she saw it: it had become necessary.

The beautiful blonde would replace Regina's nasty, ever present handkerchief that she used to catch her salty milk. That was all she was there for: a toy for Regina to satisfy herself with as frequently as she needed.

It didn't surprise her when Regina chose the woman for the job, though Regina was under the impression that the girl was simply a suitable servant to replace her childhood nanny.

Regina knew she would be marrying a man no matter the dirty desires of her evil cock. Needless, to say the young brunette remained resentful of her mother. She was certain her new girl was just another one of her mother's spies. That's why it was imperative for Emma to come to Regina and seduce her.

It was only a matter of time Cora knew before Regina would come around. She did know her daughter well, and the blonde would be irresistible she was sure. She'd just have to speed things up, as time was running out.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma had been asleep for hours. Regina had gone about her business. She ate dinner with her parents, quietly thinking about the naked blonde woman in her bed. Her mother was smiling ear to ear, and asked over and over again what Regina thought of her new servant.

Her answers were mumbled and indifferent. She didn't know what to think. She mostly thought that the girl was going to get in her way. Her predicament was already difficult enough to keep hidden, not to mention that she had to take care of her unwanted erections several times a day. How was she going to hide that from the girl who was literally purchased to follow her around and cater to her?

When Regina returned to her room, she glanced at the girl trying to find a way to be angry with her. For one, she didn't like sharing her space or her things and already the woman was sleeping soundly in her bed. Regina tried to ignore the tug she felt between her legs, when she thought about the fact that she was sleeping naked in her bed.

The blankets had fallen a bit when the blonde had shifted lazily in her sleep and her breasts peeked over the edge of the covers. Regina lit a second candle and tried to read at her desk all the while thinking about how easy it would be to lift the blanket and study Emma's body while she slept.

The girl was hers to do with what she pleased, but she couldn't violate her like that. She wasn't sure why her mother insisted that the girl be naked. Surely, she wasn't infested with parasites or lice? She looked clean, and her skin looked smooth and soft…

She had never seen what an actual vagina looked like and she was in a word curious. She knew how sex worked and unwittingly thought about having it day and in and day out. That was her curse. Ever since she'd begun to wake up in the mornings with wet spots on her sheets and her penis standing stiffly between her legs at age 12.

When she'd have her morning bath, she'd care for her morning wood, and shoot her load into the water. She found it a satisfactory way to begin her day. After breakfast, she'd head out to the stables and ride her horse for as long as she pleased. There was nothing as exhilarating as the wind whipping her face as she raced over hill and dale on her beloved horse. Often, after the excitement and pure stimulation of riding, she'd find her cock aroused again.

She'd find a secluded area in the hay loft and stroke herself rapidly. Her breath always came so fast when she was touching herself, and there was the added fear of getting caught by one of the stable hands. She'd had a few close calls, but had covered herself well.

After riding, she'd have lunch and then attend to her studies. Now that she had matured beyond her basic scholastics, her lessons were mainly focused on being the perfect wife for her future husband. There were etiquette and manners refreshers, but now she was also taking cooking, mending and gardening lessons. These activities were enjoyable and passed the time, but by late afternoon when she retired to her room for some quiet reading she was ready to relieve any built up stress or tension.

Her afternoon, jerk was usually much more relaxed. She knew, short of her mother, no one else would waltz into her room. She'd lay down in bed or sit at her desk and let her fantasies come as she pinched and rubbed at her hardening flesh through her breeches. When she was fully hard she'd pull it out and stroke up and down, running her thumb over the sensitive head of her dick, faster and faster until she erupted into her handkerchief. Then she'd take a peaceful nap.

Now, she was growing tired. Her belly was full from dinner and exhaustion crept in from the excitement of the day. Plus, the added intensity of constantly wondering about her new companion, added to that, she didn't get her nap. Her skin was crackling with invisible energy; she was going to have to get into bed next to Emma.

She retired to her closet and changed into her night clothes, then quietly padded back to her table and blew out the candles to plunge the room into darkness. The bed was large enough that she didn't risk brushing up against the girl, and she was careful not to move the covers too much as she slipped under.

The second she laid down, her cock began to stir. She prayed for it not to get hard, just for the night, but she had missed her afternoon stroking and her damned cock seemed to have its own schedule. She closed her eyes shut, and exhaled.

But her thoughts kept coming back to the warm beautiful body beside her in bed, and how much she wanted to roll over on top of her and slide her hard cock into her as she put her mouth on every inch of skin she could reach. She wondered what it be like to pump her seed into the girl's mouth or into her pussy instead of her rough cloth.

Her hand steadily moved over her own breasts, and down to grip her assuredly stiff cock. She took another shallow breath and held it as she quietly rubbed up and down. She knew at any moment Emma could wake up and catch her. She turned to her side, feeling ashamed as her pace quickened at the thought of being watched. Her heart was thudding and her hips inadvertently leapt forward to heighten the contact.

She tried to be still and be good, but there was no stopping at this point, release was inevitable and she couldn't really control it. She needed to cum; she gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. Her mouth was dry and her muscles were tense, as her hand slipped over and over herself.

"Regina?" a groggy voice called out, as she felt a dip in the mattress as Emma rolled towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't touch me!" Regina breathed out in an angry, strained sounding gasp. Emma immediately withdrew her hand as if she'd touched fire.

As heated embarrassment scorched Regina's cheeks, she was unable to stop tugging on her fully hard cock. She was cumming, and gritting her teeth, trying to hold her breath, and still her movements. She was so stupid. She thought she could be quiet and still, but her dick had its own agenda.

She was still turned away on the bed, gasping now, and Emma was perched just behind her, not touching, but far too close. This was Regina's bedroom; she should have her privacy. She cursed her mother as her eyes searched the dark ceiling.

"Is it…do you have a demon inside you, Regina?" Emma asked in a frightened voice and Regina curled her legs up to her stomach and crossed her arms around her, in an attempt to disappear.

"What?" She couldn't help but ask at the ridiculous non-sequitar question.

"In my orphanage there was a boy who would shake and pump his fist in bed so hard that he moved his cot all the way across the room. The fairies had to bind his hands with magic to keep him from...whatever he was doing to himself," Emma tried to explain as Regina listened and shook her head in silent horror.

"They said he had a demon inside him that made him do it," she added in a scared whisper and then waiting expectantly for Regina's response. When she was met with silence she added. "It's okay if you do… I'm not going to think differently of you for it or anything."

"I am not possessed by a demon or a soul troll or any nonsensical magical being… and if you know your place, you'll never speak of it again," Regina berated herself for speaking harshly to her girl even as the words slipped from her tongue. She already felt disgusting and perverted for her untoward thoughts and then to stoop so low that she had to touch herself in secret shame while sharing a bed with someone was despicable. She wanted to be angry with Emma for waking up and expressing concern, but she knew her anger was misplaced.

"Oh…okay. Um, if there is anything I can do to help… I mean I really want to help, Mistress," Emma mentally smacked herself. Her powers of seduction were non-existent, she was curious of course, and she wasn't so naïve. She knew full well that Regina's shaking and breathing fit had everything to do with her penis. "It would be my pleasure to help…"

"Enough, Emma," Regina admonished her again, too stricken to put her servant in her place. Regina understood the politics and hierarchy of her station in life versus that of those who worked for her and her family, but she had always treated her nurse maids with respect. Clearly, Emma needed lessons on obedience.

Regina subtly pushed her softening member back into her breeches and slumped over. The usual euphoria and lull of sleep accompanying a release was absent. Her hormones were on the fritz and she felt lonely, restless and empty. She hated feeling like a slave to her own body. Her treacherous thoughts and feelings were always so intense.

She could tell Emma was itching to talk more and ask questions. Regina didn't have any answers and she certainly wasn't about to explain something as personal as her body to a verifiable stranger. (A stranger whom she happened to have to share her bed with thanks to her meddling and controlling mother.)

She decided she would try and speak with her mother to agree to let Emma stay elsewhere in the manor. Things were just bound to get more uncomfortable.

It wasn't until long after Regina heard Emma's breathing even out after mumbling a tentative goodnight, that she finally fell asleep with her head pounding.

…

When she awoke with the light of dawn it was to the slamming of her door, as her mother waltzed in and chirped, "Good morning, my darlings."

Emma had been up and awake for some time. She had dressed herself in one of Regina's older modest dresses and was sitting on the bed staring in wonder at the tent of blanket covering the other girl's morning wood. Regina jolted up at the intrusion and instantly doubled over to cover up her hard on.

"Mother," Regina whined as if she was in physical pain. "What pray tell do you want at this ungodly hour?"

"I'm not here to speak to you, child," Cora scowled at Regina and then turned her attention to Emma. She produced a plate of bread slathered in butter and jam. "Emma, you must be famished. I brought you some sustenance."

Regina narrowed her eyes. Her mother wasn't nice enough to bring the help breakfast in bed. She wondered what game her mother was up to. She watched her bed mate greedily accept the bread and devour it with all the couth of a common savage. She ate like she hadn't been fed in a week. Perhaps she hadn't.

"Regina, please go get ready for your riding. I have some things I need to discuss with our girl here privately," Cora kept her eyes trained on Emma who had her mouth stuffed and crumbs were rolling down onto her chest.

With a great deal of self conscious effort Regina rolled her legs over to the side of the bed and grabbed a book off of her nightstand, holding in front of her crotch while she walked stiffly to the bathing room. Her mother snickered at her as she went.

When Cora was certain Regina was out of earshot she approached Emma and swiped the crumbs off of her lap with a gloved hand. "Beastly," she said with a hint of amusement, "Regina has a taste for the unrefined which works to your advantage then, hmm?"

Emma wasn't really thinking about anything besides filling her belly. She wasn't sure what Cora wanted, but she tried to pay attention as she licked tasty sweet jam off of her fingers.

Cora sighed again and looked around the room and at the mussed bed. "I take it based on my daughter's…state this morning that you didn't satisfy her needs last night. That must change. I will not have my daughter slinking around like a cat in heat."

"I.." Emma gulped, unsure of what to say, "offered."

"Emma, do you know how many disgusting stained handkerchiefs my maids wash on a given week?" Cora asked as if the question was very important. It didn't make any sense to Emma.

"Um…no."

"Thirty-six," Cora continued with a look of absolute disgust and disdain etched onto her features. "I expect that number to diminish greatly now that you are here for Regina's pleasure."

"What if she doesn't want me?" Emma asked with worry.

"Oh, she does. I saw immediately how absolutely taken she was with your…kind. Do you know how to ride?" Cora had a way of insulting her and then changing the topic as if they were just partaking in a afternoon chat.

"I never learned to ride a horse," Emma admitted, her hair falling forward into her eyes.

"Good, you shall be learning today at Regina's instruction, and if you return and my daughter isn't smiling I will see that you are worthless. I don't keep worthless things around," Cora raised her eyebrows and pushed the hair back from her face. Emma looked up at the frightening woman who hovered above her on the bed. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Emma replied summoning up her courage and nodding in resolute agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was inspired to write this story based on an Amazon review for a 72 pack of Kleenex from a mom who had 3 teenage boys. It cracked me up. **

…

"Regina!" Cora called through the bathroom door. "Regina!"

Regina rolled her eyes at the intrusion and sunk lower into her bath. She had her hand wrapped around her cock, but faltered at the sound of her mother's voice. She paused her ministrations and hoisted herself up a bit, splashing water over the sides as she did so.

"What is it?" She screamed back in an overly hostile tone. Couldn't she just have a shred of privacy? She wondered and sighed, but didn't have time to dwell on that thought because Cora busted into the bathroom and Regina scrambled to cover herself. "Mother! I'm naked."

Cora didn't flinch; she simply stuck her head in and commanded, "A picnic is being prepared now for your lunch with Emma. You are to take her riding with you, and teach her how to command your beast as you see fit. I want her to be a strong rider. She certainly has the thighs for it, doesn't she?"

"I wouldn't know," Regina looked down and splashed her fingers in the water, thankful the soap had made it cloudy and opaque. She didn't want to see herself.

"Dear, I don't want you to treat Emma like an equal. She's yours, and you need to show her your superiority. You need to break her in a bit," Cora said in a lower voice so the girl in question didn't overhear.

"I will not treat her like a slave. I don't need her following me around all the time. I don't see the point of it. Wouldn't she be of better use to stay behind and muck out the stables? She has the arms for it," Regina's thought drifted to Emma's sleek, toned biceps. She'd quite enjoy watching her do physical labor.

"Aww, so you have taken notice of her physique? I knew you would," Cora replied with a smug tone that suggested between the lines Emma would be sure to be glued to Regina's ass at all times. With that Cora slammed the door and Regina shivered in the cooling bath water. At least her erection had gone away, as talking with her mother was like being blasted with ice water.

She dressed in her riding pants and a jacket, with knee high boots. She combed out her long dark hair and braided it tightly so it wouldn't whip her face in the wind. She loved preparing for her ride, the anticipation made her giddy.

Except today she knew she wouldn't have the chance to enjoy total freedom as she had to drag along her girl and teach a novice on the most basic principles. Perhaps she could get them out into the clearing and take off at a gallop to leave Emma behind on her horse. If she could get out of Emma's sight she could find a hidden place to relax and relieve herself in peace. Regina smiled into her looking glass at her brilliant idea.

Her idea was squashed as soon as she and Emma arrived at the stables. Conveniently, Cora had ordered the blacksmith out to re-shoe all of the horses but Regina's. If they were to go riding they would have to double up on Rocinante.

Emma looked up at the rather large horse and felt a pang of fear. Cora had insisted that she wear no underclothes and though the day was warm and the sun bright she felt exposed and cold. Regina looked angry when she realized that they would be sharing a horse.

"First I have to share my bed with you and now my horse?" She growled at Emma, making her flinch. She lifted her chin and walked away before she had a chance to respond.

Once the beautiful brown creature was saddled and a picnic basket secured to the back, Regina gracefully lifted herself up and settled in. She felt so nervous. Riding always made her hard, and in her tight pants even the slightest excitement could become a noticeable bulge. She wished her jacket was a bit longer.

She looked down at Emma, who stood wide eyed at the horse. She was smiling in excitement, except Regina missed that part as all she could seem to focus on was the woman's cleavage. Since she was wearing one of Regina's dresses, Emma's slightly larger breasts were practically spilling over the cinched top of the dress and it was obvious she wore no corset or slip beneath it, because the pink outline of her nipples was clearly visible against the thin white strained fabric.

When Emma reached up to take Regina's hand, at the first brush of their fingers, Regina felt the sensation of arousal at the contact and realized she was in for a very long, hard ride. Nonetheless, Emma lodged her foot in a stirrup and she pulled her up, grabbing her hips to guide her down and settle her in front. The wind immediately lifted Emma's billowy skirt and Regina found herself staring at her bare ass and the back of her thighs for a brief second before she straddled the saddle and sat down.

The image was burned into her mind's eye and she felt her mouth go dry. Then she couldn't help but imagine Emma's bare pussy against the smooth fine leather of the saddle. The horse hadn't even taken a step and Regina felt her cock begin to throb and grow. Emma did nothing to help the situation. She was nervous and fidgety and sitting right there in front of Regina practically begging for touch. Her round ass was flush against Regina's bulge.

Emma smiled in glee and turned to see Regina's reddened face, "It's so high up! I'm scared I'll fall off."

"You won't," Regina assured her, her heart was beating in time with her pulsing dick and it was hard to focus on anything except for the welling pool of arousal that was forming in her loins. "Pick up the reins carefully."

"Hold me?" Emma asked then, out of fear supposedly, but her voice sounded suspicious like she was trying to get Regina to touch her for no reason.

Still it made sense, for Regina to reach around Emma's slim waist and put her hands on her warm sides. She had to peer over her shoulder to watch her hands with the reins. With Regina's mouth so close to Emma's ear she only needed to whisper the commands to her. Even still, Emma pulled just a tad too hard to get them going and Rocinante took a startled leap forward. The lurching motion pushed Regina into Emma's back. She had hold on tighter out of instinct and her sensitive bulge bumped nicely into Emma's butt. Regina stifled herself from groaning from the feeling of it. It was lovely torture; she'd never before wrapped her arms around a beautiful girl. She was also brimming with nerves and fear as she grew more embarrassed with every step the horse took. Her bulge was growing and she hoped that Emma couldn't feel it rubbing through the fabric of Regina's trousers and poking against her backside.

Emma could totally feel Regina's hardness on her ass. It wasn't unpleasant, and in fact, she felt rather proud as Cora's mission seemed to be working. She could also feel the softness of her breasts against her back and the heat of her breath on her neck. Combined with the horseback riding, Emma felt herself heating. The horse was only going slowly at the moment. Plodding along on its way to the forest trail, but Emma loved it. It was the most exciting thing she'd done since she was allowed brief periods of playtime as a child.

The feeling of having someone so close was different, but it felt safe and secure, and Emma also noticed curiously that as the horse came upon a bit of uneven terrain, every bump along caused feelings of pleasure to pulse through her core. She would have preferred undergarments, and the leather was rubbing a bit on her sensitive inner thighs, but she had to control the impulse to slide her pelvis around and roll her hips into the saddle.

The horse crossed a shallow stream and Emma inadvertently tightened her grip on the reins. Regina quickly reacted covering her hands and slowing the horse down a bit.

"Easy, easy," she soothed. Emma decided to be bold and pushed her butt back harder into Regina while she was distracted. She lifted her butt just a little and rubbed it up and down trying to get as much contact as she could. Regina stiffened up and let out a shaky breath. Emma was surprised to find that the sounds Regina made spurred her on and she was beginning to feel a bit more slippery on the saddle.

"I think we should stop for lunch," Regina said quickly, even though the sun wasn't even shining down from directly above them yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful response to my story! I am trying to decide how long to make it and knowing people are enjoying the updates and the situation is very helpful! I love all the reviews, and this chapter we get some action plus just a touch more of Emma's backstory. **

…

The clearing was just up ahead. It felt like it took an eternity to reach it, and when they finally came to the nice shady, secluded area surrounded by woods and a nice shade tree, Regina dismounted first. Her cock had enjoyed rubbing against Emma's bouncing ass more than Regina had imagined.

When her feet hit solid ground, her knees almost buckled. The sensation to grasp her dick and furiously pump it was overwhelming. She could feel it was rock hard, almost painfully so. Emma was looking down at her, and Regina flushed bright red and shuffled her feet, squirming in discomfort. There was no hiding her huge cock straining against the front of her pants. There was assuredly even a little wet spot of pre-cum darkening her beige trousers.

From Emma's vantage point atop the horse it must have looked absolutely obscene. Emma brought her eyes up and met Regina's. "Help me down, please?"

With an annoyed grunt, Regina turned her head in shame, but lifted her arms toward the girl who clumsily ejected herself from the back of the horse. Regina wasn't prepared for the weight and force of her and she barely caught her and stayed upright. She stumbled back a few paces and cried out in a long "oomph" at the shock of it.

When they both stabilized themselves Regina winced at the delectable feeling she had been trying to escape. Her groin was pressed firmly into Emma's stomach and she was leaning into her. Regina found she couldn't loosen her grip around the woman's back. She wanted to hang on and press herself more firmly, perhaps rub against her. Or…she thought wickedly, turn the girl around and push her onto her hands and knees, and then lift her thin garment as she would free her cock and push it into her and hold it inside just to see what it was like.

Emma swallowed as she acutely felt Regina's hardness on her hip, and the closeness of their bodies woke something up inside her that she had never before allowed herself to feel.

She'd never had a family to guide her: any parents to mentor her and teach her skills, or even a real sibling to learn how to face the world with. She'd always been all alone. Where she truly originated from was speculation.

As she had been told by the fairies that ran the orphanage she had appeared on the doorstep in a basket, wrapped in a simple white blanket that read "Emma" in swirling letters. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Many peasant women left babies on the road or at the orphanage when they had no means to care for a child on their own.

She was a survivor, Emma was knew how to adapt to a situation. She knew when to push forward and when to hold back. Her survival had depended on it. The nuns gave her an efficient, utilitarian upbringing that had been void of affection. She'd been fed, clothed and had a place to sleep, in exchange she had to do her share of the work. Fairies didn't share certain needs that humans have which caused Emma to have missed some important developmental milestones.

One day, when she was about 12 years old she was on laundry duty, down by the stream. There was a washing stick that was used to stir the clothes in a large basin, and had been enchanted with pixie dust to shake and vibrate to scrub the clothing clean.

Emma had been standing in the middle of the large tub when the enchantment started. As she was crawling out she had slipped and fallen into the bubbling water. The heavy, vibrating stick had fallen on top of her; the tip of it managed to land right between her legs. She realized immediately that it felt really, really good. She stayed like that for a bit, letting the sensations wash over her as she floated in the shallow soapy water.

It felt so amazing, in fact, that the next time she was assigned the laundry chore she made sure she was alone when the vibrating started and she purposely hiked up her skirt and mounted the stick like a witch on a broomstick. She was enjoying herself thoroughly and was just about to reach her magical release when one of the fairies flitted down the path. The damn things were practically silent when shrunk up the size of a blue bird.

The fairy was aghast with Emma's perverse behavior, and she saw to it that the girl was swiftly and severely punished by harsh whipping. She'd been threatened then, if she was ever caught with her dirty fingers between her legs for any other reason than to wash she'd have her hands magically coated in something spicy so if she touched her self she'd burn like fire down there for weeks.

She took the threats seriously as she'd seen other children suffer far worse punishments for lesser offenses than some mild childish masturbation. Emma hadn't even known what she was doing or why it felt so nice. It wasn't until she was a bit older and contracted out for day labor and spent time around grown men that she learned what sex was and how it could be for pleasure and procreation.

Regina had Emma's full attention. They stood motionless clinging to one another in the middle of the field. The horse had moseyed over to a tall patch of grass to graze. Regina wouldn't look at her, but Emma saw that her cheeks and neck were darkly flushed and her body was burning as their breasts pressed together in a strange sparking hug that neither was able to break free from.

Emma tapped on the other woman's back and got her attention, Regina's eyes seemed glazed over, as Emma licked her lips and blinked rapidly back at her, caught up in the tension. She could only concentrate on the feeling of Regina's most private part pushed upon her hip. Then suddenly she felt a small thrust against her as if Regina had just shifted her hips slightly.

It came again and Emma sighed, which elicited a soft gasp from the woman holding her. It was now or never, Emma reasoned, she had to display her intent. Slowly, as if she was afraid Regina would break away and hide, she slid her hand down her back and over the swell of her hip, finding the place where her jacket ended and her trousers began. She brought her hand around to the front of her body and brushed her fingers over the outside of the front of Regina's pants. Emma's eyes widened and her mouth opened in surprise when she started to cup her fully. Seeing the tent of fabric that her erection made and feeling it with her hand was quite a different experience.

Regina's eyes snapped shut, and she drew a sharp breath, she swallowed a dry lump in her throat, and began to slowly push forward against the hand that was feeling ever so soft and gently along her shaft. She'd never felt another person's touch there besides her own and the juxtaposition was shocking. She thought about her childhood games of tickling and how she was never able to tickle herself with the same result.

Emma seemed determine as she was sliding her fingers up and down against her pants, applying just a bit more pressure as she went. It was maddeningly pleasurable and Regina wanted it so much. Emma had the infuriating ability to turn her on while doing nothing, and here she was purposefully stimulating her and working her dick up into a state she didn't think was possible. She heard a low, throaty sound puncture the bubble of tension surrounding them, and realized a moment later that she herself had made the noise.

The blonde had pushed in closer, she was rubbing faster and then she whispered in a thick sweet voice, "May I take it out and…give it a kiss?"


	8. Chapter 8

Emma was smirking mysteriously; she wanted to see what Regina had going on down there so much. She was ready for it, but while, Regina hadn't moved away from her hand, she hadn't exactly jumped at the offer for Emma to put her mouth on it.

Regina's hands were balling up in fists, squeezing and flexing. She looked so torn and miserable, that Emma felt sorry for her. She didn't move her hand away because that didn't seem to be what Regina wanted.

The dark haired woman's eyes were sort of frantically looking anywhere but at Emma's lips. She was started to pant a bit, and seemed to be searching for something.

"What's wrong? Doesn't this please you?" Emma asked as Regina grew more frantic.

"I need my hanky," Regina admitted with sudden urgency. She stuttered over the words and beads of sweat began running down her brow. She was pulsing her cock into Emma's hand faster still, looking at once overwhelmed and frustrated by the barrier between Emma's warm hand and Regina's warm cock.

Emma smiled wider. After Cora told her she didn't want to see Regina's rags appearing in the laundry, Emma made it her mission to steal them. As a child one of her assignments had been pick pocketing visitors in town. She had become very skilled at it, and though as she aged became more noticeable and thus she was taken off thievery duty. But she still had the knack for it, and Regina's handkerchief for the day was currently wedged between Emma breasts.

"IF you want it, take it," Emma murmured pushing her chest up and forward to direct Regina's attention.

"Emma, please stop! I can't do this…" Regina was about to lose it, she was pleading for her to stop the delicious and firm stroking she was experiencing, but the actions of her body said something else entirely. "I'm going to….I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

With that statement, Emma became confused, and stilled her hand. She didn't know why Regina was apologizing. She wanted to make her feel good, and truthfully, seeing the look in her eyes and feeling the evidence of her arousal was doing things to Emma's body as well. Her nipples were hard, her thighs trembled and between her legs were wet and she felt the ache of need pulsing through her.

"Touch me," Emma insisted. "Touch me too. Come on I want to show you mine." She grabbed at Regina's balled up fists and pulled her hands under her skirt. "I want you too…don't apologize."

Regina seemed to lose herself in the darkness of her need as she grabbed the hem of Emma's dress and yanked it up over her head. Emma yanked her arms up just in time, as Regina pulled it over her torso and up and off her. A few buttons sprung off into the tall grass, but the overall goal was achieved.

There stood the lovely blonde flushed and naked in front of a very, very aroused Regina. The hanky fell from where it had been sandwiched between her breasts and landed between their feet. Regina looked her up and down in silence; she didn't try to hide her intentions this time.

Regina reached out and placed her palm on Emma's shoulder, she looked deadly serious and almost pained with shame as she grudgingly touched and explored Emma's body. She circled a finger around her nipple and looked up in question when Emma shifted on her feet and sighed in encouragement.

"Say something," Emma crinkled her forehead and grabbed Regina's hand, "What would you like?"

Regina just shook her head lightly, and dropped her hand. The fire that had been blazing in her chocolate colored eyes seemed to extinguish and be replaced by inky black. She struggled to speak. "We can't do this. It's taking advantage…" She choked out, fully aware that there was nothing stopping her from fucking her slave.

Emma blinked in confusion, her demeanor desperate. "Please, let me show you how I touch myself and you can show me yours. That way we're not touching, if that's where your objection lies."

Regina had bent and picked up her hanky, her cock was past the point of pain. She was overly sensitive and needed to cum so bad, she was sure the slightest touch would make her squirt her seed. Thinking about Emma's earlier offer to kiss her cock, her throat went dry at the suggestion. It was obscene, and yet Regina was already obsessing over the idea of Emma's lips fastened over the robust head of her dick and sucking it wetly.

She groaned out loud and shuddered from the thought alone. When she looked down, Emma had spread the picnic blanket in the grass and was lying on her back, slowly spreading her legs.

Regina stumbled forward and kneeled in front of her, her jaw agape as Emma revealed her wispy yellow pubic hair that sparkled in the direct sunlight, and then Regina bent forward a bit more to inspect her pussy. Emma reached between her legs and spread her lips apart, already sticky with wetness. Regina smelled her and found the scent even more arousing. Emma used two fingers to circle around her clit, she tightened her abs so she could lift her shoulders and see what Regina was seeing.

"You can touch me here," Emma whispered, punctuating her point by spreading her pussy lips just a little further and showing her pink hole to Regina. Intrigued and uncertain, Regina delicately reached out and brushed her fingers over her mound and then stroked a single finger down between her lips to feel her slickness. Her breathing rate increased tenfold and Emma was looking at her with a warm encouraging smile.

"Go inside," Emma nodded willingly, "I'm a virgin, but… not to fingers."

Regina might have poked in a bit too quickly, and eagerly. She tried to be gentle, but when she felt the velvety heat of Emma fitting snugly around her finger she pushed in deeper yet. The hissing noise Emma made at the intrusion didn't help to calm her down. It sounded and felt so erotic; she imagined that her large cock wouldn't even be able to fit inside the girl.

Regina's other hand flew down to her aching dick and without meaning too she felt her cock release itself in her pants. Her hot cum spilled against her riding pants staining from beige to brown. She drew her hand out of Emma in abject horror and embarrassment. Not even her hanky was going to be able to clean up the naughty mess she had made.


	9. Chapter 9

"That was completely inappropriate!" Regina was yelling, mainly to hide her embarrassment with the whole situation. She had disappeared to hide behind a tree. Frantically looking down at the uncomfortable feeling wet spot on her pants, her breathing rate and heart rate were still increased from her little foray into sexual discovery. "I'm not some toy for you to play with, Emma!"

Regina closed her eyes and brought her finger up to her nose, inhaling the lingering scent of Emma's pussy. She was starting to get excited again just from the memory. Her eyes fluttered in anger and passion, as she realized her damned dick was getting ever so slightly hard again.

It was insatiable.

"But I am!" Emma yelled back, tears threatening to spill over the rims of her eyes. "I am here to be your personal whore. And I can't even do it properly. What good am I if you won't let me service you?"

Regina's breath hitched mid sniff, and her eyes popped open at that question. She knew her mother was crafty and manipulative, but had Cora really informed Emma that her sole purpose was to be Regina's whore?

She didn't respond to Emma, she needed time to think, but first she needed to get her pants off.

The idea of riding back through the forest on the horse as they'd done before seemed overwhelming. On top of that, she hadn't even had a proper orgasm. She'd just become over stimulated and blew up without her, or Emma laying a hand on her poor cock.

She pulled it out and wiped it clean with her rag. She had never asked to be cursed with this temperamental, hungry cock, yet here she was feeling sorry for the damned thing, even as her balls ached deep with more desire than she could mentally handle.

The motion of wiping it off, caused it to harden further, and Regina looked up to the sky praying to some unknown god about what to do.

"Regina?" Emma called uncertainly. She was sitting up on the blanket, her knees together, but otherwise remaining naked. She was seriously cursing herself for saying anything. Now she'd made her charge even more embarrassed knowing that she was put up to seducing her by her own mother.

Still, Emma realized she had to make things right. If Regina came home acting all depressed and frustrated her riding pants wouldn't be the only thing that was ruined. Emma's life would be over. She didn't find Cora to be the type to mince words or not follow through on her threats.

She had to get Regina to talk. She had to get over her shame and embarrassment and not feel guilty about the touching. Emma still hadn't technically seen or felt what Regina had between her legs and she honestly wanted to. Especially, now that she had gotten a taste of what it was like to have been looked at with such desire and reverence. She held onto the memory of Regina's face as she explored her wet hole.

They both wanted each other. This wouldn't even be an issue if not for Cora's incessant meddling.

Emma heard a groan and then a strange smacking noise, coming from Regina's vicinity. She called out again, her cheeks coloring as she imagined Regina touching herself. She knew the sound now from the shaking that had occurred in bed the night before.

"Please come out, I want to show you something," Emma called again. The warm sun and gently breeze felt amazing on her nude skin. It wasn't often she'd been able to just lie down and enjoying a lazy day outside. Another moan sounded from behind the tree and she had the image of Regina on top of her, making those noises right into her ear. She imagined spreading her legs and letting the brunette push her hardness inside.

She wondered how it would feel to be filled up and stretched all the way. She wanted to feel the pressure of the woman on top of her, taking and giving pleasure freely as their breasts rubbed together. It sounded heavenly, and to do that here and now when they had nothing but time to enjoy one another.

Emma looked down and realized she was cupping her sex with one hand and teasing her nipple with the other. She bit her lip and looked mischievously toward Regina's hiding place. She let out a long over exaggerated moan of her own. Then she called for her once again, "Regina!"

Regina was stroking herself again. She couldn't help it. She needed it so bad and she thought if she just got the image of Emma's perfect pussy out of her head she'd be able to focus and retain a shred of dignity. She never meant to get so carried away, and she was utterly useless when it came to keeping quiet.

Then she heard Emma made a noise and called her name in the most delicious sounding way. How anyone could make her dick harder than it already was by just saying her name in that tone was a mystery, but Regina took the bait. She stopped stroking herself for just a moment.

She peeked around the side of the tree. Her pants and undergarments had fallen around her ankles when she twisted to see, and with her hand around her cock she saw Emma reclined with her hand between her legs and the other pinching her perky pink nipple. She was looking at Regina while squinting into the sun, with her lip worried between her teeth. She looked divine and resplendent, like the clouds had parted and the sun was shining its rays directly down onto her tight perfect body.

Regina frowned at the temptation, but she knew Emma had seen her. She realized when she peeked her head around the tree; her dick had also peeked out just a little.

"Regina come on, please come watch me. I want you to see what you do to me," Emma tried again, she had to work to keep her voice steady as her fingers were picking up pace and circling over her hardened clit spreading her juices up and over as she felt the beginning of her orgasm building.

She hadn't felt so unashamed to touch herself like this since the fairies literally had tried to beat the desire out of her. Now the requisite shame and guilt were stuck in the back of her mind, but she knew she wouldn't face punishment. In fact, she'd be rewarded for dirty behavior.

Regina shyly clamored out from behind the tree, with both hands wrapped around herself. She shuffled over to Emma and sat on her knees across from her. Her eyes were black and she licked her lips. "Don't stop," she breathed out, as Emma caught a glimpse of her hands twisting over her thick shaft as she watched the blonde intensely.

Emma smiled and sat up a bit, so she could look Regina in the eye. Then she whimpered and rubbed herself a bit faster as her need increased. She found her body had just grown even more wet and responsive with Regina's attention.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! This is a new type of writing for me so I appreciate the encouragement. I've had lots of requests for longer chapters. I'm not sure I can accommodate that, but I have been able to write 2 short ones each day, so I will aim to continue to do that until the story is told. **

…

Emma scooted closer, in hopes that she'd get touched, and to get a better look at all Regina had to offer. She had a firm grip on it, and Emma watched closely, paying careful attention to how she stroked the shaft, varying the speed and squeezing the foreskin up around the head with each pull on it. She wondered if Regina would allow her to give it a try.

Particularly strong bites of pleasure rocked through her body causing Emma to lean back and close her eyes for a moment; she breathed out a nice cry, and heard Regina answer in her deep throaty voice. She was whimpering with want, and when Emma looked up at her face she saw her own eyes were shut and her hips were rocking her dick into her hand over and over.

Emma licked her lips and saw her chance; she forced her fingers away from her puffy, wet pussy and scrambled onto her knees to face Regina. Sensing the change in Emma's position, Regina lowered her chin and looked at Emma. She wore her shame eloquently and Emma wanted nothing more than to take the anxiety and self-loathing away.

She wasn't thinking about Cora, or the promise to please Regina. True, the woman had put the idea into her head, but seeing how Regina was treated and realizing what her life must be like, Emma felt sympathy for her. Which was rich, considering the girl's own hapless situation; she didn't even have her own sovereignty.

There was something else about Regina that intrigued her: she was undeniably the most beautiful girl Emma had ever seen, but she also recognized a kindred spirit and it was so rare and precious that she had come across anyone whom she could relate to in her life. She needed Regina to understand her. She wanted to show her gratitude.

Without hesitation she cradled Regina's cheeks and pushed away her tears of guilt with the soft pads of her thumb. Regina let out a gasp and Emma felt her throat close and swallow through her hands. "How does it feel?" Emma murmured, her gaze shifting down to Regina's hard member, firmly held in her hand. She had stopped stroking it out of shock.

Regina's mouth opened and closed, she licked her lips in nervousness and shuffled on her knees. "I don't' know…I hate that I want you."

Emma nodded in understanding, letting her own self-pity take over. Why should someone as unique and well off ever desire a dirty little orphan slave like herself? She deserved to be used, that was her purpose as Cora had done well to remind her.

So maybe her way of feeling free was to take pleasure in this: her job. She felt safe with Regina, she thought about her arms wrapped around on the back of the horse, and the prevailing sense of security she had when they'd shared a bed even for just the one night. She'd never slept deeply or rested so easily. She'd never been allowed to sleep for so many hours and awoken to have a meal. Regina had managed to thoroughly arouse her with one questing finger, and it was so not enough. She needed more, and she was going to take it. She knew Regina wanted it too, if the damn woman wasn't so stubborn and unyielding Emma knew she'd be sitting on that hard cock, sucking it deep inside.

She decided to tell Regina that out loud.

"Emma! What are you doing to me?" Regina cried out in surprise as Emma took charge and brushed Regina's hands away from her dick to take over. She grabbed it a little too firmly, but she was unfamiliar on how to handle it. She'd watched Regina stroking it, and though Emma was a quick learner she found she could barely get her hand wrapped around it fully.

Her mouth opened in astonishment when she felt how hot it was to touch, the skin of the shaft was softer than she imagined, but it felt too dry to really slide her hand along it like she wanted. She pulled some saliva into her mouth and spit a sticky string of it down onto it, while Regina dug her nails into her thighs. Emma slid her spit around on it, lubricating it so she could slide her hand up and down a bit faster. She felt it twitch and heard Regina try and fail to stifle a moan of unadulterated pleasure.

"I'll ask again: may I give your nice big cock a kiss now?" Emma smiled as Regina gave the slightest nod, and gripped her own thighs tighter. Emma bent all the way over, her ass upturned and bare in the air, and inspected her dick just as Regina had looked and plunged longingly at her pussy.

Emma felt her own nerves kicking in; for all her bravado and confidence she worried she wouldn't be able to please her master. She blinked shyly and found she needed some reassurance. Lifting up on her knees she crawled as close to Regina as she could and leaned in to kiss her partly opened mouth. It only took a moment for Regina to respond to the newness of the kiss. It was both of their firsts and they bumped noses and clanged their teeth, but soon they found a rhythm that matched the pace of Emma's hand on Regina's cock, she had never let it go.

Kissing was a joy unto itself, and Regina cautiously placed her palms around Emma's body and slid them up and down her back in a way that suggested she wanted to do some much more, but she was holding herself back.

Emma broke away from Regina's hungry lips and whispered hotly against her ear, "I want to please you, Regina. I want to stroke you with my whole mouth. I'm going to kiss your dick just like that."

It twitched again and Regina surged her hips forward involuntarily harder into Emma's hand. "Just like that," she agreed with a glassy eyed nod.

Regina watched with curious wonder as Emma dipped her head down once more and kissed the head of her cock gently. Just lips on smooth skin, the sight of her lips against her made Regina freeze. She was powerless to stop it, and she never knew how badly she wanted this until this very moment. It was brilliant, and got even more so when Emma's perfect silky pink tongue emerged from between her lips and she licked up and down and around and around.

"Oh my gods, yes, put your mouth over it, please, Emma…please? Please, it's so good…," Regina couldn't hold back, she finally spoke for the first time in ages. She would have plenty of time to regret her actions later, but right now she was experiencing ecstasy.

If she didn't think it could get any better, she was in luck because Emma wasn't one to back down from a challenge. And even though Regina's cock was far bigger than Emma's mouth she managed to take it in little by little.

Drool formed and fell from the corners of her stretched mouth, and Regina held her breath, trying so hard to be a good girl and stay perfectly still while she watched Emma swallow her cock. She could feel the back of the girl's throat, feel it closing in around her hardness. She watched the strain in Emma's face as she worked it in deep and then she pulled off of it all at once and took in a long shuddering breath.

The anticipation of when she'd put her mouth back on it, about did Regina in. She wanted to grab the back of her head and wind her fingers in that long blonde hair and force it in deep again and again, but she stayed still and let Emma come to her. When she closed her wet mouth over the head and sucked hard flicking out her tongue, Regina moaned.

Emma did too. The hum of pleasure sent vibrations through her dick that made her lose her led modicum of control. She pumped her hips hard, but Emma was ready for it and she smiled obscenely around Regina's girth as she sucked eagerly, wetly and blindly. Regina reached forward and cupped her balls. She felt her body preparing for a major orgasm. She could hold out much longer, and through gritted teeth she growled, "Get away, I'm going to…"

Just like that, Regina erupted into Emma's mouth. She didn't even try to avoid the hot streams of cum as she continued to suck it down. Regina couldn't stop. She cried out in pleasure as she pumped her seed between Emma's lips again and again.

Finally, she stilled and tried to move away, but Emma continued to lick and caress her spent cock with kitten like softness, all while peering at her with delighted and bright green eyes.

She pulled her dirty mouth off of Regina for a moment, stringing trails of spit and cum from her chin and grinned. "Did I please you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Regina stared down at her girl, who looked so beautifully eager and open. She took in the sight of herself: her cock slowly going limp after spending itself in Emma's mouth, and the way her chest was rising and falling as she practically panted and hummed from erotic fulfillment.

"I never knew…" Regina shook her head as she was overcome with emotion. Her dark eyes blazed over Emma, she sat naked and obedient on her knees. Her face was red and she was smiling, looking so proud of herself it was obscene for a slave to be so happy.

"What?" Emma asked settling herself back in the grass and wiping her sticky lips on the back of her hand. She casually watched Regina as she pulled up her pants and attempted to put herself back together. There was no hiding what they had done. Things had changed; even Regina's demeanor gave it away. Cora would know, and be pleased, Emma thought.

"Never mind," Regina mumbled, looking anywhere but at the haughty green eyed girl imploring her. "We…I shouldn't have let you do that…no matter how amazing it felt."

And they had been doing so well. Emma wanted to jump up and reassure her. She wanted to tell Regina she liked doing it. She liked the feeling of having power over Regina's pleasure and bringing it to her. She didn't want Regina to be embarrassed and hide from her.

"Regina…" Emma started to try to tell her all these things, but when Regina, whose braid had loosened and gave her a softer look with flyaway's and grass blades stuck in her dark mane, turned and glared at her, Emma stopped speaking.

"We should head back, and once we get home. I will take care of Rocinante and I'd…I'd rather not see you for the rest of the day, Emma," Regina looked downward as she spoke. She didn't want to send her away, but she didn't trust herself around the girl. She didn't want her mother to be right. Her cock made her feel different and she hated more than anything that her desires controlled her. She had been weak to give in to Emma. She felt so ashamed.

"But we haven't even had our picnic," Emma picked up her dress and clutched it her chest a sudden chill tickled her spine and she felt self-conscious being nude when Regina was looking at her with such distaste.

"You've eaten enough," Regina's eyes twitched away from her, "Dress yourself, your skin is reddening from the sun." Regina blushed a bit, wincing as she didn't want to call attention to the fact that she was acutely aware of Emma's body. It was a little late for formalities, but if she had her way, they could both pretend that Emma hadn't lovingly sucked on her dick and slurped down her seed and she could pretend that she hadn't loved every single moment of it. She knew she would never get the feeling or the image of Emma with her lips wrapped around her member out of her mind. She'd think of it when she stroked herself for years to come. She silently chastised herself for yet another depressing shameful thought.

Now that she'd experienced oral pleasure she was having a hard time imagining she'd ever be satisfied with the cool touch of her own hand. Her dick was already pulsing in her pants at the fresh memory; her mouth was filled with saliva. She realized she had been staring at Emma pulling on her dress and turned away quickly to stalk through the high grass and retrieve her horse.

Regina pulled the canteen off the saddle and took a long cool drink, which made her regain her senses. She walked back over to the clearing and handed off the water to Emma who accepted it gratefully, and took a long swallow. Regina again found herself staring at the way Emma's throat worked as she drank and felt herself burn with desire.

Her cock had just been thoroughly satisfied. How could be hungry yet again? It seemed the more it got the less it was satisfied. Regina often thought of it as something separate from herself, even though she knew that it was her own thoughts and feelings that were inexplicably and viscerally tied to how her body reacted and wanted.

She forced her thoughts away from dangerous territory and realized Emma was speaking to her. She focused in on what she was saying and wondered why she was pointing between her legs.

"What?" Regina barked, her brow furrowing in confusion. She was frustrated and angry, but she knew she shouldn't take it out on Emma.

"I said, the saddle chafed at my thighs as I am without undergarments. It hurts," Emma repeated and lifted her dress just enough so that Regina could see two angry red rashes forming on the girl's inner thighs. It couldn't be mistaken for the pink tinge on her back from the sun, nor the red of her cheeks from exertion and arousal, this was an angry red and it was obvious the saddle had rubbed her sensitive thighs raw.

"And what exactly am I supposed to about your problem, dear?" Regina hoisted her hands onto her own hips, attempting to look regal and uncaring. Truthfully, she had so many mixed feelings at the moment. She didn't know if she wanted to be alone or if she wanted to go home and spend the day in bed with Emma and see what other new pleasures she could find that the blonde was capable of creating within her body. Regina shuddered and swallowed and placed a calming hand over her dick, while straightening her spine.

"Perhaps I should walk back to the manor so it doesn't get worse, and seeing as how you'd rather be away from me I'm sure you'll find that to your liking," Emma pouted out her lip, and peered at Regina looking a bit mischievous. She dared Regina to respond. Challenging her master was quite a dangerous play, but though Emma was innocent in some ways, she knew how to manipulate feelings. Despite that, she didn't know Regina well enough to anticipate her response.

"Right, and let my new servant run away after Mother paid good money for you?" Regina deepened her voice and spoke curtly. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"If I wanted to run away you couldn't stop me," Emma lifted her chin and smirked. She unconsciously flexed her arms and her biceps shone in the sun looking defined and strong. Regina swallowed as a pang of want invaded her. She had never been challenged or dared by such a high spirited creature before in her life.

Her previous nanny's and attendants were always there at her beck and call, dealing with her moodiness, giving her privacy when needed. No one besides her mother had ever even called any attention to her abnormality even though everyone in service was fully aware of how the boy child grew into a girl and now a woman.

But Emma was Regina's new favorite plaything, and she wanted nothing more than to test her limits. What's more is she wanted Emma to test hers. Of course, she was abhorred that she had given herself over and debased herself by letting Emma suck on her, but she couldn't bring herself to regret it. In fact, she was already thinking about those lips and tongue sweeping over her rock hard dick again and again.

Regina realized she was staring at Emma, and she had walked a few paces closer. Specifically, she was staring at Emma's biceps and thighs and finally she dragged her gaze slowly up over the wrinkled dress that barely contained her full breasts and met her eyes. They fucking sparkled.

Regina let out a huff, at that realization and turned away to dig in the saddle bag until she found a remedy. It was a blissful healing salve that Cora made from mint, lavender and wax for this very purpose. It could be applied to stings, bites, cuts or scrapes, but Regina had found another use for it.

She would use it as a lubricant when she touched herself after her rides. The greasiness made her hand glide with blissful ease and the cooling hint of mint was refreshing on her heated shaft. She always had the best releases when she used the balm. Cora always wondered how Regina managed to get through two tubs of the stuff every fortnight, but thankfully just made more and didn't ask questions.

"Lay down," Regina feigned annoyance. "Lift your dress and spread your legs, dear."

Emma feigned reluctance. "What is that?" She nodded toward the jar of salve.

"Something to help," Regina tapped her foot impatiently. Cora had implied that Regina could spend the entire day riding if she wished, and even skip tea time, but she wanted to get home soon. Her desire was stirring and she couldn't give in a second time.

She knew it was going to be hard to fight when she watched Emma lay down and spread her legs; she looked up at Regina with complete trust and desire shining in her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I thought it might be OOC to have Cora purchase a sex slave for Regina, but after last night's OUAT episode, that idea is basically canon. Glad to see I was on point with the idea that Cora based her nefarious plot around banking on the idea that her daughter would give it up on the first date. **

…

Emma leaned back on the blanket and relaxed as soon as Regina softly touched her thighs with the cool salve. She pulled her dress up all the way and Regina was crouched down in front of her letting her greasy fingers slide all over the sensitive skin of her thighs.

She took in a sharp breath when she registered the heady feeling of Regina's fingers skimming along her outer lips, leaving a cool feeling trail as she traced over them.

"Are you…uh, ready again yet?" Emma asked with an air of impatience topped with nerves. She pressed her elbows down onto the ground and sat up to see that Regina was staring intently between her legs with a dark expression.

There was a long moment of silence until she dragged her eyes away and regarded her with suspicion.

"What do you mean?" Regina knew full well that Emma was asking if she had a new erection so soon after, but she wanted to hear her explain and state her intentions. She tried to sound disgusted, but she couldn't, she sounded delighted and possessive in the revelation, "You are a whore."

"I am not!" Emma replied in her own defense. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, and slammed her legs shut, with the realization at the irony that she was technically a virgin though wholly a whore for her new mistress.

Emma laughed at what the fates had destined for her. "I haven't done anything like this before, and if Cora hadn't mandated that I please you I probably wouldn't have had the nerve to…offer myself up."

Regina scowled angrily and abruptly cut off the conversation. She had heard enough. "We're leaving now; I don't care if you're too sore to sit on the saddle. I'll throw you over it if I have to."

Emma scrambled to her feet as Regina yanked her up by the arm; she stomped over to the horse and launched herself onto it. Then she grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her up to sit behind her. She barely had time to wrap her arms around Regina's waist and hold on before she grabbed hold of the reins and commanded the horse away.

Emma simply hung on as they raced back through the woods and across the meadow. She had upset Regina and she spent the ride worrying over what would happen when they returned. Regina urged Rocinante to go faster still and Emma felt the wind whipping her hair as she clung to her mistress and closed her eyes. She was sure she'd never sped so fast in her life. It made her feel so out of control.

She shouldn't have laughed. Her fate was uncertain. Regina was troubled, her mother was diabolical. Emma was in trouble. Yes, Cora had insisted that she seduce Regina, but Emma was glad for it. Pleased that Regina was so beautiful and she found her particular condition so arousing. She wanted to be her whore. She replayed the events in the meadow and how nice it had felt to bring Regina pleasure, to hear the noises she made in pleasure. The thought of it made her unfulfilled sex throb painfully. Even when faced with the uncertain consequences and aiming to please two strange and volatile women, Emma couldn't keep her mind off her carnal desires. She was a true whore.

When the Mills Manor came into view, Emma's heart began to pound and blood rushed to her ears.

She heard Regina hiss in pain and admonish her, "Don't hold me so tightly, you won't fall off."

Emma blinked into the wind that caused her eyes to wet and loosened her claw like grip from Regina's waist. The large house and farm grounds appeared ominous to Emma. She spotted Cora, waiting and watching. The horse went from full gallop to full stop far too quickly and the inertia launched Emma hard into Regina's back. They both spent a moment absorbing the shock until Regina pried Emma's fingers off of her waist and Emma slid down the side of the horse with shaking legs and wobbly knees.

She was took a deep breath when she was back on her own two feet and watched as Regina took her horse to the stable without a word.

Cora raised her eyebrows in expectation, "How was your ride with my dear child?"

"I did everything you asked of me," Emma replied immediately. She knew she looked wild and unkempt. Cora's steely gave only succeeded in making her feel even smaller and dirtier.

"I know my daughter, and she doesn't look pleased. How did you upset her?" Cora asked unblinking. Emma could see the woman's bony fingers twitching under her cloak. She didn't know why, but it made her feel ill at ease.

"I did my best, mistress," Emma stammered in fear. She couldn't say anything more. Cora would believe her or not. "I mean, Regina seemed pleased with me."

"Hmm, did she? Shall we ask her just how pleasing you were?" Cora asked rhetorically, and Emma swallowed back the tight lump that was forming in her throat. "Regina? Regina!"

The screeching way Cora called for her daughter, while keeping her eyes trained on the blonde girl, made goosebumps form on Emma's arms. She looked down in shame.

Regina appeared in the doorway of the barn, was holding a riding blanket out of front of her, and hugging it to her body. Emma wondered if it was to cover the stain on her pants from her mother, or perhaps an unconscious psychological barrier to maintain a distance.

Cora nodded toward Emma, "Was she a quick study, Regina? Did she do well?"

"It was just a ride," Regina shrugged and bit her lip. Her shoulder rose up to her ears with tension.

"Surely, you have more of an opinion on her than that?" Cora pressed her as she silkily walked closer to her daughter and stroked her mussed braids. They both stared at Emma. She never felt so exposed not even when she had lain naked for Regina's viewing pleasure.

"I…" Regina started to say something; she looked incredibly embarrassed as she shrugged meekly away from Cora's touch. Then her eyes turned soft and gentle to cold and evil in an instant. "She is of no use to me, Mother. I suggest you put her to work in the fields, and unburden me."

Emma bit her lip, knowing she was surely done for. Regina's expression became apologetic for only a moment before she steeled herself and straightened her spine. She clung tighter to the blanket.

Cora advanced on Emma in a second, her hand outstretched she pushed into the girl's chest and Emma froze in shock as she felt those long, cold fingers clutch her heart and tug. Cora looked puzzled when she couldn't retrieve it, but Emma's jaw hung open her arms out wide as she felt her vital organ touched within her.

With a strange flinch and a blink of fear Cora pulled her hand back, and took a step back from Emma. Her jaw set in a steely line. "What are you, child?" She asked in sheer amazement.

"Please…don't…hurt me…I'll do better. Regina, I'm sorry," Emma pleaded ignoring Cora and speaking directly over her shoulder to Regina.

"I'm taking you to my chambers," Cora mumbled in a daze and took Emma by the hand to lead her away toward the house.

Regina stood in shock. She'd watched her mother take many, many hearts over the course of her life. She was so familiar with the gesture it scarcely fazed her, but upon seeing her fail to take Emma's she was confused and frightened.

Nothing good would be waiting for the young woman if she was taken down into the vaults where Cora kept her trophies and did her strange alchemy. She couldn't let Emma suffer her mother's cruelty. She had made a mistake.

"Mother, wait!" Regina yelled urgently, and Cora whirred around, flinging Emma with her. Regina scurried forward to catch up to them. "I lied, I'm sorry. Emma did please me. I do want to keep her with me."

Emma breathed out a sigh of relief, and Regina looked between her and Cora. Shame clouded her eyes as she spoke her confession.

A creepy grin blossomed crookedly Cora's mouth and her eyes gleamed. "Why did you lie dear? Were you ashamed of your disgusting behavior?"

"Mother…please don't make me say anything more," Regina's eyes filled with tears and her cheeks colored. "Just give her back."

"Give her back to you to let you properly defile her. You want to take her to your bed, and fill all her holes with your…disgusting appendage," Cora growled and her head shook as she shamed her daughter.

"It's not like that!" Emma piped up boldly. She snatched her wrist away from Cora and balled her fists. Cora turned her gaze of disapproval and disgust on Emma. Her voice quieted, "don't say it like that. Don't talk about her…like that."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Fun fact: the title for this story is from the first lyrics of "Sing Me Spanish Techno" by The New Pornographers. **

…

The sun was hanging lower in the Western sky, and the large expansive yard around the isolated Mansion and farmlands was bathed in golden twilight.

Cora rolled her eyes at Emma and sneered at Regina, "Then tell me, darling, what is it like with Emma? Why were you so quick to dismiss her, but now it appears you've had a sudden change of heart?"

"Give her back, Mother. Don't hurt her…she's innocent," Regina squinted into the sun, only able to make out the triangular silhouette of Cora in her dark cloak, and Emma's lithe and curvy form standing nearby. Regina turned her gaze to the ground. Her mother made her truly hate herself. The conflict she felt inside was overwhelming.

Cora startled her when she let out a cheerful cackle, and then made her ruling. "No. Emma is your toy and you've lost privileges for your damnable insolence, Regina. You may have your plaything back when you learn to show gratitude for all the nice things I've given you."

"What are you going to do with me?" Emma asked out of surprise and fear.

Cora grabbed her chin and studied the fair features of her face like she was trying to recognize something in the girl, "Regina suggested you go with the farm hands and tend the fields. Would you like that?"

"I...yes, yes…if it pleased you," Emma replied out of fear, her brows furrowing in confusion as she tried to nod wildly and get a handle on what she needed to say for the sake of self-preservation. Cora's cold fingers traveled down to clutch at the delicate structure of her neck. Emma shivered from the cold, cruelty shining in the older woman's eyes. She had the sense that this had been a set up all along, and she was, as she'd always been: a weapon for Cora to use against Regina.

"I think what would please you most is if I turned you over to my daughter and let her plow your field, wouldn't it, whore?" Cora spit the word out as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. Emma simply shook her head as she felt fresh tears well up in her eyes. The tension was unbearable. When Emma stole a glance toward Regina she appeared paralyzed and helpless as she stood in the literal shadow of her mother. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky giving from gold to the blue beginnings of night.

Cora spoke again, shoving Emma back, while looking straight at Regina, "You'll come with me and I shall hear no more protest. Regina may have you back when she earns you back. Until then, I have a newfound interest in your non-physical abilities, and I'd like to know more about your origin."

She turned then, practically marching Emma toward the house, poking at the small of her back as she stumbled from the abrupt turn.

"Mother! Wait," Regina dropped the blanket she had been clutching and chased after them. Her voice was shaky as she scrambled quickly since Cora did not wait at all. "What must I do? How do I earn her?"

Cora stopped then, and slowly turned; she wrapped her arms around Emma from behind and held her in front of Regina like a prize that was just out of her grasp. "Sweetheart, I'm so glad you asked. To earn back your girl you must find yourself a husband."

Regina's jaw dropped open and a look of utter defeat played out over her eyes. She looked at Emma like she was already lost to her. There was no telling what Cora had planned for Emma in the interim, but it was nothing good or kind. That was a certainty.

"I don't want a husband," Regina's voice softened vulnerably.

"Please, you don't know what's best for you, dear girl. That's why you are so very lucky to have a mother who cares, like I do," Cora looked at her with pity and touched Regina's jaw with a light touch. It made her skin crawl. She looked apologetically at Emma, who tried to communicate that it would be okay with her eyes.

Regina abruptly yanked her head away from Cora's touch, her temper flaring from frustration and self-loathing, "It's an impossible reality for me: a husband. No real man will want a tainted and deformed woman for a wife."

Cora shuddered; her nostrils flared upon hearing Regina speak that way about herself. It was true that it was Cora's doings and dealings that made Regina the way she was, but she knew if she could just find a decent, honorable man for her, everything would be so much better.

"You mustn't think like that, dear. Even if it's true, and you are…only appealing to gutter trash slaves like this dire creature here," Cora clutched Emma tighter and laid her chin to rest upon her shoulder, all the while goading Regina until she could barely contain her rage. "Don't worry so, aww; you need a man so badly. I wish you could see that."

Regina turned away then, she took off sprinting and answered to none of her trusted servants as she ran down the wide halls, and didn't even stop for her father who called and called after her. She flung herself into her room and landed on her bed, feeling hopeless and letting the tears come.

She thought of Emma. How she had endure Cora's punishment on her behalf, and how she'd had to hear all of those nasty truths that Mother had proclaimed about both of their natures. How was the desire she felt for Emma so twisted and wrong?

Regina skipped her dinner, her stomach grumbled for food, but she couldn't bear the thought of eating. She had no desire to play with herself, and she looked at her own member hatefully as if glaring at it would cause the problem to up and away.

She refused to join her family for dinner, and so she sulked and brooded in her room. Letting the bad feelings invade her until she was filled with weariness and exhaustion. Her last thought as she slipped into a troubled sleep was concern for Emma.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma felt that same sense of dread and anticipation that she'd experienced almost every waking moment since she'd arrived and became a possession of the Mill's.

Her new room, secluded from Regina, was dark and cool. She was underground, and was fairly certain Cora had walked her past what appeared to be cells. She was thankful she hadn't been tossed in one of those. The upstairs of the manor was brighter and decorated in floral patterns and light colors, but here in Cora's domain everything was dark: black, purple, crimson.

Emma with her bright yellow hair and fair skin stood out in stark contrast to her surroundings. Someone brought her a bowl of stew and a piece of bread. She ate worriedly, and without tasting the food. She knew enough to never pass the opportunity to eat by.

Nothing was happening. She hadn't been informed on what Cora wanted with her, and she feared she wouldn't see Regina again. She thought of the look in her eyes when they parted ways and it scared her. Regina was clearly terrified of her own mother, which meant all of Cora's threats were real.

The room she had been placed in had definitely been in disuse for a long while, though it was clean. The sheets felt like ice on her aggravated skin as she slid under them. There was no way she could sleep. She felt wrought with worry. Mostly she felt helpless, she had a sense, albeit it was mostly misguided, that if she could get back to Regina, she'd be able to save her.

She had learned early on that hope was a dangerous and foolish virtue to possess, especially for someone like her, a slave. She was a whore too. There was no hope for a whore. But even still she couldn't shut out the thought of running away. She wanted to take Regina with her.

This home was a hell hole and Cora was Satan.

The next morning she was brought another meal, and then Cora entered her chambers and regarded her with that look like she should be familiar to her but she had yet to place her. Almost as if she was firing off from a list of questions she started to ask questions in a flat, but hurried tone, "Do you know anything of your birth parents?"

"No…why?" Emma eyed the fresh bread, butter and jam sitting on the tray by the bed, but this morning she didn't eat in front of Cora. It was silly, but she didn't want to give the woman the slight victory of knowing that Emma was so dependent on her basic needs. It was obvious of course: she was owned by Cora, but every simple act of defiance gave her a tiny bit of strength.

"I need you to answer the questions to the best of your ability. I know you aren't as stupid as most people from your low class upbringing, and I use the term people loosely."

Emma regarded her with a hateful look, and played her card, "I'll tell Regina about my parents if you want to know so badly, I'll talk to your daughter."

"That's funny," Cora remarked as she crossed the room and sat in the armchair adjacent Emma's perch on the edge of the bed. "Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?"

"Maybe later," Emma shrugged and leveled her gaze. "Take me to Regina."

Cora hummed a low and sad tune. She shook her head with pity. "Regina doesn't want you. She doesn't want me to harm you, that is true, but only because she's young and soft. But my daughter, you see, is very selfish and defiant. She can be quite difficult at times and she just can't help but want the things she can't have. Like what you have between your legs and she doesn't. That's all she is concerned with."

Emma started to blurt out that that wasn't true, but instead she deflated a bit in puzzlement. Not because she really didn't know Regina, but because she couldn't understand Cora's tactics and games.

Regina was moody and bitchy, but they had a connection, and Emma knew that she had felt it too. She had to hedge her bets on the younger and less evil of the Mill's women.

"My parents abandoned me at the fairy compound for orphans, or someone brought me there. I had a blanket in my basket that told my name and nothing else," Emma stated the facts and swallowed as she watched Cora's reactions.

"Good girl. I'm going to help you. You may be more than you realize," Cora informed her as she stared at her once again. "Have you ever felt different?"

"Different from what?" Emma retorted, unable to comprehend the question.

Cora sniffed and her nostrils flared in response, "I suppose you've never had any genealogy spells performed on you?"

It was Emma's turn to sniff in disbelief, "Those types of spells are costly and besides, I never saw what good it would do? Even if I discovered who my parents are or were, it doesn't change the fact that I've been essentially all alone for my whole life."

Cora looked at her with something akin to troubled pity. She rose from her chair and sauntered toward Emma, producing a vile and a needle from under her dress. "Give me your finger."

"What is that? A sleeping curse?" Emma held her hands behind her back.

"No, stupid girl. I need your blood for the spell. I am going to find out where you come from," Cora nodded and motioned for her finger. Emma hesitated, "if I give you my blood, you give me back to Regina."

"I'm not making deals with my slave and besides Regina's out on a date," Cora smirked, taking pleasure in the flash of hurt and disappointment that crested over Emma's face. "I won't ask again."

Emma numbly held out her hand, and Cora pricked her finger deeply, siphoning out a few drops of red. Emma looked away, unwilling to let Cora see her frustration and tears. How could Regina be out looking for a husband already? Had she just forgotten about Emma? Was she really just a toy to her like Cora said?

"Well, dear, thank you for your compliance. I'm happy we didn't have to resort to force to get this transaction accomplished," Cora smiled haughtily while looking at her gathered blood and took her leave.

Emma sat alone, like always, with her thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is a Swan Queen story, make no mistake, but I wanted to give warning for Regina on a date with a random dude in this chapter. **

…

The temperature was muggy and too hot to be wearing a big, awkward dress. The corset was too tight and Regina could barely breathe. Mother had insisted she tuck away her penis at risk of it popping up and scaring away the potential husband. As if simply tucking it away would make her secret problem disappear. Nonetheless, the binding underwear she wore was uncomfortable and overly tight.

Nonetheless, there was no sign of her cock under the large rustling skirt of her baby blue dress. Cora had done her hair with magic, and doused in a ripe smelling overly feminine scented perfume that made Regina's eyes and throat itch.

"It's lovely, you're lovely," Cora placed her hands on Regina's shoulders, ignoring the dour and petulant attitude that Regina harshly sported toward her. She had agreed long ago that she needed to find a man to marry. It was simply what was done. It held her hope and promise for the future. This had been ingrained in her from a very young age. In fact, her direction in life had veered drastically from the moment she had changed from a boy child to a girl child (with a fundamental male part.)

Cora simply saw her daughter's dick as a minor obstacle that could be sorted out on the wedding night, or so it seemed to Regina. She knew she had to keep that aspect of herself hidden. That was very important to Cora.

It was obvious to everyone that the last thing Regina wanted was to marry, but yet the charade went on. It felt half-hearted and tense in Regina's room. Cora smiling and cooing over her daughter's beauty, while Regina stared at the looking glass: blank faced and unseeing. It was hard to believe anything her mother said when she knew Cora's true feelings about her. All she could feel was a smothering blanket of shame.

All questions regarding Emma were off the table. Cora had implied that if Regina was a good girl and went on a date with a potential suitor, she'd get some time with her whore. Hands tied and dick bound, Regina listened to the dossier on her date: a prince, 6th in line for the throne of some hard to pronounce kingdom in the cold Northern region.

"I can do this without you," Regina turned her head abruptly and Cora's fingers hung useless in the air. She was sick of being fussed over. She was sick of having to hide her body and feel ashamed. Regina had thought and thought about Emma's expression when she had seen her body.

She remembered the feel of her greedy lips on her hard dick. It was the best she'd ever felt. Not only because she'd never had her dick sucked by a sweet warm wet sloppy mouth, which was absolutely amazing, but because Emma had genuinely enjoyed her. She was aroused by her, just the way she was. Nothing compared to that feeling of acceptance.

"Now remember, darling, if he wants to kiss you let him. If his hands stray to your hips, redirect them to your breasts or bottom. It should be simple to distract him from touching you between the legs, and if you do this well, I will bring your depraved slut girl up to do the nasty things you desire."

Regina cringed at the thought of it. She wished Mother would stop. Regina had no privacy, no agency and no desire to date a Viking prince. She made no reply just nodded, and let Cora think what she wanted because there was no changing her mind.

"He should be here soon, I suppose you look as pretty as you're able to," Cora patted Regina's cheek limply and she held back her tears.

When she swished out to the foyer she plastered a fake smile on and all her years of etiquette coaching came rushing to the forefront of her mind. She was on autopilot, blushing coquettishly, curtsying, and batting her eyelashes at the brutish man. He was tall and broad shouldered and nothing…nothing like Emma. His muscles popped and strained in a vulgar way against his clothing, he wore baubles and gems on his neck and fingers. His smile was a smug sneer.

She couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be married to this ogre. She could already smell his sour herring breath from the second his rough hand grasped hers and he kissed it. She imagined waking up to that every morning. How long would she have to keep her anatomy a secret? Regina barely understood her own sexual needs, but she knew how strong they were, and she imagined every man was similar in that way.

Was Cora's ultimate plan to have Emma act as a surrogate vagina for her? Pass off her slave in the marriage bed so both she and her husband could use the girl's body to satisfy their needs? The thought of sharing Emma with anyone was repugnant. Regina had never been one to share what was hers. She thought again of Emma's sculpted muscles and simple beauty and her heart clenched.

She swallowed the saliva that suddenly filled her mouth, as the back of her throat tightened and nausea overwhelmed her. She needed to stop thinking and just get this over with. Cora clapped a hand onto Regina's back and whispered menacingly into her ear, "Act like a lady."

After a stilted and awkward dinner, of watching the man act far too nervous to come off as remotely charming, she joined Prince Enrick for a walk around the grounds. She listened with feigned interest to his thick accent that made him sound boisterous and far too loud to her ears as he told his obviously embellished tales of dragon slaying, and his attempts to impress her with the amount of ale he could consume in one session.

She looked up at the moon and sighed as she toiled on with her date, "10 pints in one hour? And you were still standing? What a man you are!"

All the while she felt her cock: solid, and heavy, and imprisoned in tight fabric between her legs. She smiled wickedly as she led the prince into the stables to see the horses. She was tired of feeling oppressed, and with a crazy idea in her head she committed to seeing it out as the prince brought his calloused hands to cup her cheeks. He let out a growling breath as he swooped in and kissed her mouth slipping his wet cold tongue into hers immediately. She hummed against him, letting his hands travel down her sides and over the mounds of her breasts. She let him touch her, even though her natural impulse was to push him off and stomp on his balls.

Just as Cora had warned, he moved his hands to her hips almost immediately. He pooled the hefty cloth of her dress tightly around her butt and squeezed it, letting out an appreciative grunt. The image of Emma flashed through Regina's mind again and again. The contrast between Emma's tentative and shy desire, as she tried to genuinely seduce Regina bobbed in her thoughts versus this man, who was taking from her and giving nothing in return as if it was his right.

Regina was not his slave. He lifted her up onto a saddle stand and she didn't push his hands away when they prodded exploratory and hot between her tense thighs. She parted her legs and began to slowly pull the skirt of her dress up as she smiled serenely. She knew she looked as diabolical as her own mother as she reveled in the wide eyed look on his dumb bearded face.

She lifted the skirt higher, revealing her shapely calves, and then her cute petite knees. He trailed along with his rough hands, up and up, slowly. Then she pulled the skirt all the way up to her waist, he looked down at her black panties. Her cock was still neatly tucked between her legs giving the appearance of a smooth mound.

"Milady, you are a true beauty. I wish to have you here and now. I wish to feel your mouth on me," her prince unbuckled his brown trousers and pulled out his dick. He rubbed it with his fingers and Regina watched curiously as it grew hard. "You like it? You ever saw a man like this before?"

"You could say that I have, actually," Regina had to refrain herself from giggling as he thrust his hips pumping his hand and looking so pleased with himself. Without any further ado, Regina pulled back her panties and reached inside to slowly pull her aching cock out from between her legs and expose her true nature to the prince.

"Holy gods, you—you've got a fucking twig right there!" The prince gawked openly as Regina stroked herself lavishly for show. She moaned falsely, "You are no lady at all! Your dick is bigger than mine!"

He stumbled back into a gate and struggled to raise his pants up and fasten them with shaking hands, as he waddled out of the stables and never looked back. Regina let out a long breath and then laughed gleefully. She would never marry. She looked down at her dick, still flaccid. She sobered up a bit as she realized she hadn't wanted to stroke herself since Emma had been taken away.

Pleased and euphoric with a renewed sense of freedom, she tossed her panties off altogether and lowered her skirt as she slowly walked back to her room. She felt her dick bouncing along loose against her dress. It felt right. She had fulfilled her part of the deal with Mother and gone on a date. It wasn't her fault that the oaf overpowered her and got his hands on her dick. Not her fault at all. She felt giddy with the thought of it as she replayed the look on his face in her mind.

Now she'd get Emma back.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Trigger warning for physical abuse. **

…

The light feeling expanding in Regina's chest lasted for all of fifteen minutes. She returned to her room after her failed date and got into bed still wearing her dress. She worked the latticed laced corset back loose and inhaled deeply for the first time all evening. She felt light headed from the rush of oxygen burning through her cells.

Then Mother flung open the door in an unrestrained rage. Regina scrambled to sit up, she hunched up her shoulders defensively.

"Mother! What the hell?" Regina bellowed as she bared her teeth and seethed at the interruption. She had hoped Emma would be making her way to her room, but all that hope evaporated with one look at Cora.

"You damnable brat! You never think, do you?" Cora flung her hand out and waved it, causing a whirr of magic smoke and when it cleared Regina's dress was gone and she was completely naked. Her hands flew to cover her privates.

"What are you doing?" Regina was truly confused. She felt all the too familiar heat of shame cover her body like a fever. She hated being seen. She hated being judged.

"Shut up, Regina. Now is not the time to act modest. I did place mirrors in the stable for a reason. What on earth were you thinking? I saw you, dear, don't try to deny that you exposed yourself to that man on your own volition!" Cora screamed the accusation. It was true of course, and Regina began to cry in front of her. She had been stupid.

"You spied on me?" Regina wiped her eyes while keeping one hand over her cock. She hated feeling vulnerable more than anything.

"Please, I didn't trust you not to ruin your date and I was right not to!"

Cora paced back and forth in Regina room; she turned away from her daughter and started toying absently with the items on her vanity. She picked up her hairbrush and rearranged her bottles of perfume, all the while Regina watched her Mother shake with anger.

Regina huddled on her bed, pulling down the covers slowly slipping under as if she could hide.

When Cora turned back around her voice was calm. She sounded so calm that Regina's fear increased tenfold. "Of course, I keep an eye on you. I've seen you rub your rod like you thought a genie would pop out and grant your heart's desire. It's sick how you fondle the thing. It's selfish really, dear."

Regina slammed her eyes shut, and the room spun as she started to panic. Her nerves felt raw. "Mother, please go!"

"I don't think so, darling. You need me to fix your rash mistakes. You're so short-sighted and incompetent. I want you to rule a kingdom, and you are ruled by your dirty demons. You should be thanking me for magically erasing the events that transpired tonight from that man's mind!"

"I didn't like him…He was crude. I would never marry him anyway. He would never marry me. Look at me!" Cora had looked her over with an appraising eye and turned away murmuring something under her breath that Regina couldn't make out.

She seemingly recovered and spoke louder, "When you small and touched that thing of yours all the time, I used to rub hot dried peppers on your palms to teach you a lesson. You simply rubbed yourself even though it hurt. I never understood," Cora growled and shook her head. "What if he had gone out and spread news of your abnormality to all the other lands. A hearty piece of gossip like that would ruin all chance of finding you any decent husband."

Regina felt her dick getting hot and painful as Cora scolded her. She didn't remember the peppers from her youth. She did recall the comfort of cradling her small cock while she drifted off to sleep, and playing with the funny looking thing openly before she understood that her body was different and wrong. She had come to understand she was a thing to be hidden away at a young age. "Mother? What are you doing to me?"

The heat between her legs increased several degrees. Her cock was burning up as if it were on fire. It was as if she were truly in hell. She sprang back up from the covers and tried to run for the washroom to cool her pained member with water, but the intense burning caused her to lay back and writhe in blinding agony. "Stop! Stop it now! I'm sorry. I was wrong."

"I'm punishing you in the only way that seems to get through to you. I wish I could rip it off, but my magic can't change it. I only hope that you'll understand that I'm helping you, my love." Cora couldn't watch her daughter's pained and twisted face. Her punishment didn't bring her joy. She felt emptier than ever. "You're not the only one with dreams and hopes, darling. I had such high ones for us both."

When the scorching pain became so unbearable that Regina was breathing ragged and on the verge of blacking out Cora left the room and the burning torture gradually lessened until the pain stopped completely.

Emma didn't visit. Of course she couldn't.

Regina was too exhausted and drained to think on it much. She only feared that Cora would punish Emma for Regina's crimes too. She tried to leave her room and found that she had been locked in like a prisoner in her own home. It was fitting as she always felt she was a prisoner in her own body.

Always locked in, always alone. Her nightmares of isolation and fire plagued her throughout the night.

She slept through the morning and awoke in abject terror as she watched her doorknob slowly twisting and the door creaking open. She expected Mother to be coming back for a second round of punishment, deciding that practically burning her dick alive wasn't enough. She accepted it. She almost welcomed it, for she felt that she truly deserved her pain.

Her listless eyes blinked and cleared as if she was still dreaming and couldn't awaken.

There was Emma peeking around the door and into her room. She looked beautiful yet disheveled; her golden hair was frizzed and tangled and she still wore the sundress from two days prior.

Regina couldn't believe she was actually standing in her room.

When she spoke her voice was a hoarse whisper and she wore a startled expression, "Regina? You don't look well."


	17. Chapter 17

"She let you come to me?" Regina sat up in bed far too fast; her head was groggy and confused. Her cock throbbed from the torture, and the sheet slipped down displaying her breasts to Emma.

She knew how modest and covered Regina usually remained. It was disconcerting to see the usually stubborn and obstinate woman so out of sorts and hurting.

Emma could say as much for herself as well. She'd waited and waited in the dusty old room in the basement for what felt like ages. All the while she feared Cora would come for her and decide she was unwanted and useless now that Regina had met a match. She was afraid she'd be killed.

She shook her head and moved to Regina's side. She felt tense and worried. She had no idea where she stood with the woman, and no idea if she'd get caught visiting. Everything in her being told her that she should be with Regina, all the while her practical senses were screaming for her to run away and take her chances on her own.

"Your father let me out. He told me to come to you," Emma explained, recalling how the kindly older man had unlocked the door to her room and told her she was safe to go be with his daughter. "He told me that you needed me."

He had also explained that Cora had gone on a journey to visit a man about magic. Emma recalled the way it had felt when Cora had her hand in her chest squeezing on her heart. She knew Cora had taken her blood and later came in wordlessly and clipped off a lock of hair.

Regina thought of her daddy with fondness, but he also had to do with a large part of her frustration and bitterness. He had never been the same when she had 'become' a girl. He had treated her not as a son, but not as a daughter. She was something other. She was incomplete in a way she couldn't explain. She hated that he had never stepped up and explained how her body worked. He had been too embarrassed to talk to her about masturbation and sex. She found it all out on her own. It would have been easier she thought, if only she could be open with just one person in her life.

She turned her brown eyes onto Emma's green ones, and smiled in sweet relief. "Emma, I'm sorry for how I behaved in the stable, and for dismissing you. I honestly felt that you'd be better off not being with me, and I didn't know that Mother would lock you up."

"Thanks," Emma seemed to shiver at the thought. Regina's apology meant a lot. "Cora said you found a suitor." She paused leaving the sentence not quite a question, but she hoped Regina would elaborate without her having to ask. It wasn't her place. It wasn't her concern, but still she couldn't help but wonder about it.

"Yes," Regina replied with a faraway look in her eye. "I went on a date."

Her voice was even and unemotional.

"Are you going to...marry him?" Emma blinked, her voice breaking with emotion. She shouldn't be jealous, no, but she couldn't help how she felt. She worried that her only leverage in life was the hold Cora had over Regina with her. She had no future without Regina.

"Well, I think not. I showed him my cock and he ran away screaming," Regina's lip twitched at the memory. Despite the punishment the look on his face upon fixing his eyes on the big dick of a delicate woman would be a memory she'd cherish for years to come.

"Oh," Emma replied. That thought brought up even more questions than answers. "Regina, your father said that Cora may have hurt you…he told me to be careful."

"I'm fine," Regina snapped defensively, turning away. She had wished and wished to see Emma for the past two days, but now that she was here, she hadn't wanted her to see her like this. She was weak and in pain. "Mother was upset. She hurt my…"

Emma couldn't help to look down at Regina's covered lap. "May I see?"

"No! It's private," Regina snapped instantly, before she blushed at the vivid memory of Emma lovingly stroking and sucking with obscene delight on her like she was the sweetest honey ever tasted.

While Emma waited patiently, Regina winced as she lifted the blanket and twisted her thighs trying to assess the damage from the magic fire spell Cora had used. Her cock looked fine.

She showed Emma briefly.

"It looks well. I hadn't seen it soft yet."

She bent her head to get a closer look, and the sight of her face so close caused Regina's breathing to speed up slightly. She pinched her own arm. Emma had forgiven her, and she was trying to help her. She shouldn't be thinking about her mouth, or the plump pink slit between the girl's legs that she was dying to tongue, finger and fuck… she broke away from her fantasy before it took over her thoughts completely.

"Its fine, I think. It's just very sensitive," Regina squirmed in bed a bit and her eyes drifted to Emma's bust line. It had been far too long since she'd had a release. Her balls felt tight and heavy, her dick though achy was just itching with the need to be touched. "Emma, we should talk about Mother…"

Yes, Regina thought, talking about her horrible mother's plan and figuring out what she was up to was bound to keep her mind busy and stop her from being so horny right now.

Emma had a far from innocent look on her face. "Yes, we shall. But since she's gone and we're in no danger of being caught. I was thinking maybe we could take a bath?"

"Together?" Regina squeaked, and her cock leapt to attention, suddenly feeling all better.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind. I've been in this dress for days and my hair is dirty…perhaps we could help each other wash?"

"Yes…but."

"Don't worry, I'll be very gentle on your cock, Regina."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I won't keep you all waiting any longer. I think we've all endured enough torture for now. **

…

The maids had come in early and filled the tub with water that was now tepid. Emma heated more and added it in while Regina dropped her robe and stepped over the side of the bath. She was more awake now and feeling better. Simply having Emma in the same room lent a curious comfort to Regina that she hadn't previously experienced with anyone. Best of all, the 'fire poker up the dick' magic spell that Cora had used on her had lifted completely.

She didn't even flinch when Emma looked her over, making a show of looking up and down her body. She had hid herself for so long, that feeling this exposed was almost physically painful, but Regina wanted Emma much more than she cared about her nudity.

Reclining against the back of the tub, with her arms gently resting on the sides she enjoyed the heat of the water as it steamed up around her and relaxed the tension from her stiff muscles.

She watched Emma, as she added floral scented soap to the bath, with interest, "Are you going to take off that dress some time before this water gets cold again?"

Emma laughed in relief, as she had been worrying silently that Regina really didn't want her. The sultry tone of her voice and the way she looked her over from head to toe made her shiver in delight. It was a heady and new joy to feel wanted even while Emma knew she looked dirty and messy.

At that, Regina playfully flicked a splash of water at Emma and smirked in challenge. At that Emma pulled the dress over her head so quickly she nearly ripped the collar. Regina stared rapt seeing her beautiful body again. The pink tint from too much sun had turned into a golden tan that made her seem luminous and more alive.

Regina sat up a bit and her right hand flew under water compelled to softly stroke her rapidly hardening dick. She lightly petted it with just the back of her knuckles, wishing she could better hide her arousal.

Emma vaulted herself into the water causing the water to splash and rock violently. She leaned forward, her breasts perky and skimming through the thin cloud of bubbles and smiled shyly at Regina, "Hi."

"You're—," Regina trailed off, as she sensed the different but pleasurable feeling of Emma's legs rubbing leisurely against hers under the water as they faced one another in the deep rectangular bath tub. Before Regina could form the rest of her words, Emma took a deep breath and held it and dunked her whole head under water to soak her hair. Regina fully grabbed her cock, wondering if Emma had her eyes opened under water.

Her head was practically in Regina's lap, and she felt Emma's fingers push and grip on her thighs when she lifted back up. Her hair was dark from the water and soaked flat, as water cascaded off of her and ran in rivulets down her neck and chest. Emma slowly moved onto her knees and leaned forward. She crawled between Regina's extended legs and her belly skimmed lightly over the head of Regina's cock and her breasts pressed against Regina's own chest. She was so close, Regina felt hot everywhere, Emma blinked and licked her lips, pushing just another inch closer, and reinforcing the sensuous buzz of crackling energy everywhere their slippery skin touched.

Emma kissed the side of Regina's lip and then reached past her onto the shelf behind her head for the bottle shampoo. She sat back then as if they hadn't been so close, and Regina felt helplessly aroused, as she watched Emma pour a dollop of milky soap onto her palm. Instead of reaching up and behind and working it into her hair, she did something surprising.

She looked into Regina's eyes and reached underwater gently slide her soapy palm up and down her over-sensitive cock.

"How's that feel?" Emma asked tentatively, as if she spoke words too loudly it would break the spell. Regina licked her lips, her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned at the feeling of light slick pressure slowly rolling up and over her, tingles shot up her spine and her nipples hardened in the cool air.

"Emma…" Regina whined as she crawled closer, settling her thighs over Regina's so she could change the angle of her grip. When Regina looked down into the water, it looked as though the dick belonged to Emma instead as it jutted up from between both of their legs. Emma kept one hand steady up and down over her, and the other hand she trailed the heat from her wet fingertips over Regina's dry collar bone and pressed her palm between her breasts.

"I don't know why I do…but I want to make you feel good. You're so pretty when you're feeling good," Emma whispered again. The sound of the water sloshing in time with Emma tugging on her dick filled Regina's ears. She did feel good, and she didn't care that they were being bad. She realized she wanted to make Emma feel good too, and looking down again she said exactly how close her cock was to Emma's pussy. She moaned again, at the thought of how badly she wanted to put it inside her.

She wondered if it would go in easily or if it would meet resistance? Would she have to force it in hard? She wondered if it would hurt Emma, or if she would be aroused enough that it would feel good right away? She wondered how deep she was. Would all of her cock fit inside?

Emma pulled away just as Regina felt herself start to push her herself up needing more. The loss of contact was like a shock, but then Emma stood up and turned around. Regina looked up at the sight of her perfect ass cheeks lowering back down directly onto her lap. "Wash my hair, please?" Emma asked sweetly, as she squirmed a bit to find a comfortable position. In the process, her cock was consumed between those lovely cheeks, rubbing and squeezing the length of her. She settled down a bit. Regina barely moved to get more shampoo; she could barely breathe.

As if in a trance, she worked shampoo into Emma's hair, and massaged her scalp while Emma made happy noises above her, that had Regina so aroused she didn't even know what to do. She wanted Emma so badly, and she was right there for the taking.

Emma dunked her head under again to rinse, her ass rose up from Regina's lap and her hips bucked up against her butt. Emma settled back down against her then, repeating the squirming process that drove her wild.

She needed to cum. It had been days since she'd released. Any other day, she could have stroked herself to orgasm ten times over by now. This wasn't any other day, and Emma was much, much better than the efficient touch of her own hand. That was evident after Regina had experienced the smooth, soft sucking of her mouth on her. If her mouth was that good, then she knew her pussy would be divine. Emma leaned back against Regina's chest with a sigh. She turned her neck and kissed the corner of her mouth again, clearly wanting Regina to take control.

"Feels nice like this, hmm? We could sit here all day," Emma teased, knowing that was the last thing Regina wanted. She could feel her cock thrumming with tension nestled between her cheeks.

"Yeah," Regina gasped in agreement as she could think of nothing else to say. She couldn't bring herself to ask for satisfaction. She wrapped her hands around Emma's waist and pulled her down a bit firmer against her cock. A shudder of pleasure ran through both their bodies at once. Emma groaned in frustration. She turned a bit more in Regina's lap, unable to wait for her to come to her senses and kissed her. Regina immediately kissed back with gusto, letting all her pent up desire flow out of her and into their shared kiss. While they kissed, Regina began her rock her hips a bit more purposefully against Emma.

After a few minutes of intense making out and some wet but non-penetrating humping, Emma pulled away with a squeal. She was panting with arousal, and Regina looked so clueless and in desperate need of release as was she. She took Regina's hand and roughly guided it between her parted legs, pressing Regina's finger directly over her clit and motioning for her to rub it.

"Right there, right there, rub me…" Emma practically begged for it, and Regina was quick to oblige. With each swipe of her fingers over the slippery sensitive bud between Emma's legs the more excited she became, the more she moved around on her lap. The water was sloshing freely, and cooling just as both women's bodies heated up. Emma grew wet in a new way as Regina built confidence, and slid her fingers up and down, and then inside just a little. She needed to feel her again. She bit her lip as she grasped Emma by the hips and pulled her ass up with a sudden aggressiveness.

"Emma, I need you… I want to…" Regina couldn't ask.

Emma nodded enthusiastically, "Regina, yes, put it in me. I'm yours. I'm your slut. You can do whatever you want with me."

It was maybe not the best thing to say at the moment at hand, but Regina felt Emma grasp her cock and push the head of it to her entrance. She slid the engorged things around her pussy lips, rubbing herself on it until Regina couldn't' take it for another second.

She was gripping her hips so hard she was sure she was leaving marks, but there was so much adrenaline and tension coiled within her she couldn't stop herself... She pushed her dick up as she pulled Emma down onto her, and connected with her virgin hole a bit too hard.

Emma cried out in pain as the first few inches of cock began to fill her. Regina caught herself up and slammed her eyes closed; the feeling was so damn good as her dick was hugged tight. She measured out her breaths and tried to draw a deep one in as she slowed herself down and let Emma naturally sink onto her until she was in all the way.

Surprisingly, it was Emma who began to move up and down on her, squeezing her inner muscles in pulsing succession, and mimicking the way she would stroke with her hand. This was blissful, and it wasn't just her cock that felt it; Regina's whole body shook and sang with the overwhelming feeling.

Emma wordlessly moaned as she rolled her hips and swiveled as she lifted up and down over and over. The tension was building in Regina's balls, she held her breath, and then when she couldn't hold it in anymore she screamed it out. The sounds just spurred Emma on. She was moving faster now, Regina meeting her in each upward thrust. She felt so engulfed: completely consumed by the woman sitting on lap.

She scratched at Regina's hands, her fingers now clutching at her hips with a vice grip, and frantically pulled her hand back down to resume the must needed rubbing on her clit. Regina's fingers would barely cooperate, but the sloppy and rapid circles she was drawing on her clit seemed to be doing the trick. Emma started keening out a high and steady cry that sounded like a long and drawn out 'yesssss.'

Without warning, Regina felt herself tense up, her whole body was impossibly tight and still for a long moment. She couldn't breathe, she wasn't sure she even existed at all as all of the tension unfurled in the most spectacular orgasm she had ever experienced. She felt the force of her release expel from her body and shoot up inside Emma's. Their connection had never been stronger.

Emma felt the change in her lover and took over rubbing herself just the way she needed to get to her own orgasm. She continued to hump on Regina until she got herself there, and cried out in wanton satisfaction. The sight of her in rapt pleasure was beautiful, her wet hair whipped about, the muscles of her back rippled erotically, and the place where their hips joined flush against each other perfectly looked just right and meant to be.

After they both calmed down, Emma pushed forward on shaky knees to allow Regina to remove her spent dick from her. They had managed to splash almost all of the now cold bath water out onto the floor around them. Their skin was pruned and prickled from the rapid evaporation. Emma stood up and Regina watched curiously as her cream slowly slid out of her pink stretched hole and mingled in the remaining water.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for all the views and reviews; I really appreciate feedback in all forms! To the reviewer who asked if the shampoo on Regina's dick would irritate Emma's vag: it's my headcanon for this story that Cora makes organic soaps, candles, oils and balms as her Fairytale land Pinterest hobby (Regina loves to use all of it on her dick) to sell down at the Enchanted Forest weekly market. Rest assured it is all natural bee shit and hand-picked herbs and works as an amazing hypoallergenic lube. **

**That said, I'm not advocating using anything other than designated lubricant for personal areas. I know a woman who used raspberry body spray as an anal lubricant in a pinch and she spent several hours in horrific ass swelling pain at the ER.**

**Also, for the question about if Emma can get pregnant- she can and she might—I don't know what's going to happen in the story yet… I didn't plan anything out. (Sort of like the actual OUAT writers) Shade thrown. **

…**.**

Cora Mills had always been a determined woman. She found she was able to accomplish more without wearing her heart inside her chest like most people did. It gave her a distinct and obvious advantage: no heartaches. If a decision had to be made, she was able and ready to make it. She had a great deal of patience, but today as she entered the Dark One's home, she wasn't in any mood for games.

"Rumplestiltskin! I'm here for our appointment," Cora called out, her voice already held an air of exasperation. She hated leaving home as she believed in the adage that if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Currently, she had her daughter right where she wanted her: broken and alone.

The worse Regina felt the easier she would be to mold to her whim. Cora thought if only she knew what was good for her. Cora really did want to help Regina. She sometimes wondered if she had failed her daughter by spoiling and coddling her too much. She had tried to shelter her from the rigors of the world and give her everything, but Regina was too naïve to do her part in her destiny. Cora knew she'd be so much happier if she just did what she should do. Mother always knows best. Why couldn't Regina just trust her?

Her thoughts turned to the slave girl she had locked in near her vault of hearts; she had a powerful source of magic within her. Little did she know this fact when she bought her as an investment to save on time her maids spent washing dirty cum-stained rags, and time her daughter spent touching herself and daydreaming instead of focusing on her future.

She owed the rare visit to the Dark One as a chance to find out what she had truly on her hands with Emma. It amused her that she spent six gold pieces on a ratty orphan and actually got someone she could use. If the girl turned out to be a threat, well, she had plenty of time to use up whatever magic she was imbued with and dispose of her before Emma realized any of her potential on her own.

Emma seemed ruled by her emotions and she was already clinging to Regina. Probably going out of her way to bend over and fulfil her own simple destiny of being a slave/whore.

She hummed and tapped the vile of Emma's blood while running her fingers over the lock of hair she had snatched from her head. Rumple sauntered up and wiggled his dirty hands at her with a flourish.

"Come to make another deal? You should learn by n now that these things don't always work out in your favor for the long term." Rumple said, already eyeing the samples of Emma.

"Not exactly, I need…information: a magic trace on a certain orphan. I think she's something more and I need to know what that is and where she comes from."

…

The room came in and out of focus for a moment, and Regina never knew she could feel so light and wonderful all at once. A dreamy smile was permanently plastered on her face, while her eyes drooped and she let out an overly satisfied yawn.

Emma was beaming, and feeling quite proud of her own self as she looked her new lover over from head to toe. She wondered if she'd ever tire of Regina's beauty, and a brief cloud of worry punctured her post-orgasmic haze momentarily as she worried over her future.

"Kisses?" Regina asked sheepishly as they both hoisted themselves out of the tub and wrapped up in a fluffy towel. They stumbled together to the bed and fell down onto it in a fit of squeals and giggles. It was like this moment existed outside of time. They were both feeling carefree, but at any moment the bubble could pop and reality would come rushing in like a flash flood.

When they were safely under the covers and wrapped in one another's arms, body pressed together damp and silky: Emma grinned as Regina closed her eyes and puckered her lips. She surprised her by peppering her whole face in soft rapid presses of her lips. She kissed both eyelashes as they fluttered and planted one more little smooch on the tip of her nose.

As they luxuriated in a post-coital afternoon nap, Emma didn't feel like a slave for once. She couldn't forget who she was completely, and she slept restlessly. Her demeanor kept alternating between the feelings of cold, bleak dread and the lazy wonder of snuggling.

Regina thought if she closed her eyes she could wish them both away to a new land perhaps. A place where she her own power and voice, and somewhere nice in which she and Emma could make love every day and ride horses. She fell asleep and dreamed it coming true, and when she opened her eyes later, she felt disoriented and uncertain.

She peered over at the blonde head tucked perfectly against her bare shoulder and tears began to fall silently from eyes. She didn't know much of sex or feelings, but now that she had done such an intimate thing with Emma she felt even more attached. The thought was terrifying. Mother had always taught her that love is a weakness that needs to be beaten out. Regina knew her various suitors and the parody of romantic dates that she had to endure were just for show: procedural, without substance.

The marriage she had to look forward to would not be one born from love. She had been taught early that for someone like Regina: a half-ling: she was supposed to separate sex from love. Her future husband had to be someone who had steady influence and control over others. Regina would be one of the others. What she had to give to the marriage remained her greatest question.

She would never have this intimacy with a man. That was a certainty. She wasn't supposed to feel this with a woman. She knew Cora had brought Emma to her as a toy, and it pained her that Emma knew it too. Regina couldn't think of her like that. She hated the idea of hierarchies and classes. Emma shouldn't accept her place in Regina's life as a slave. Regina knew then what she had to do.

Emma sensed the change in Regina and opened her eyes to study her face. She placed her palm over her heart and felt it race. Regina had her eyes screwed shut as if she was in pain and salt water was leaking out and streaming down her cheeks wet and messy.

"What is it? Are you in pain?" Emma lifted her head and asked quietly. When Regina opened her eyes and sought out Emma's she looked so sad.

"You're going to have to go…" Regina couldn't stop her voice from shaking. She didn't want to push her away. She already felt the loss acutely. "Before Mother returns, you have to leave this place and never come back."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: You know what? Cora's not coming back anytime soon…I really want to write another chapter of smut. The whole point of this story is that Regina is insatiable, and now that she's had a proper taste of Emma she's not going let her go *that* easily. **

**BTW, Regina's life soundtrack/theme song is "Creep" by Radiohead. I imagine the vibe of that song is the emotional place she's coming from. **

…

Emma sat up in bed as a cold terror ran over her. Two days prior Regina had threatened her about running away, fearing she'd escape, and now she was encouraging it. Her breath hitched in her chest. She had always been alone, but never completely on her own. She didn't have the survival skills needed to live in the woods. To live with a bounty on her head as an escaped slave would mean an assuredly short and terrorizing life.

With Regina she had warmth, comfort…food, a bed… things she had never had before in abundance. She twisted her hands, her fingers itching to touch her companion. Did she really mean so little to Regina that she was willing to send her away?

Regina couldn't open her eyes to look at her, and it made Emma's thoughts race even more. She didn't know if she should stay with Regina and hedge her bets in servitude or flee while she had the chance and make a break to run. Her gut said to run as far away and as fast as she could. Her heart told her not to leave Regina's bed.

She had the notion-perhaps stupid- that they needed each other. At least, she needed Regina, but she wasn't well versed in her moods. The other woman had built walls around her feelings, and Emma didn't have the emotional aptitude to break them down.

She spoke haltingly, "I don't want to leave. I…I like it here." She wanted to tell Regina she liked

Regina finally opened her eyes and sat up in bed; her bare shoulder brushed against Emma's. Again, she had the inkling that they fit together so well. She implored her with her eyes and leaned close to her face, "Why do you like it here? You're owned by my mother; she was trying to kill you…but something stopped her."

"What was that?" Emma recalled the almost surreal sensation of Cora's hand in her chest. There was a twinge of pain, but then it was over just as quickly.

"You stopped her somehow. I don't know how, but trust me, my mother wanted your heart and she couldn't take it," Regina dropped her voice to a low whisper if there was a chance they'd be overheard.

"I've seen her rip out hearts for her collection as casually as the maid gathers eggs from the hens. She's going to try to hurt you with magic; she's hurt me."

Regina turned her head away when Emma raised her palm to cradle her chin, softly stroking her in comfort. A ragged sigh escaped from Regina and she looked back at Emma finding she was unable to turn off the feelings that her pure touch brought up in her.

Emma pleaded with her eyes not to send her away. She didn't know what to do. She hadn't asked for this. She hadn't asked for anything ever. She did the only thing she wanted to do: kiss the sadness off Regina's lips.

The soft sweetness of the kiss caught Regina off guard. Emma pulled her lips back within a hairsbreadth and whispered against Regina's lips. "If I go, do I have to go right now?"

Regina surged forward instantly and kissed her again, her desire near boiling. She broke away, letting a word fall out in a breathless rush, "No…"

She shook her head tersely and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck to pull her down, closer, _in_. She began to take her time to trace over Emma's chest with her fingertips, drawing circles as if she was mapping out the terrain of her body. She rolled over, settling herself on top of her, to taste the sweat on the woman's neck. The sensation of letting her body weight push Emma down into the bed and every smooth plane of their naked skin touching had Regina's cock hard in a second.

Emma stroked Regina's hair as she enjoyed the hotness of her lips lighting fire to her skin wherever she kissed. She loved the contrast of soft breasts and feminine skin combined with the insistent hardness of Regina's arousal languidly resting against her belly.

Regina sucked on greedily on her pink nipples, moaning as started to get more excited. She curled her tongue around each peak and scraped her teeth together in a gentle bite that sent vibrant pulses to Emma's pussy. Regina pulled the sheets down along with her as she kissed and licked lower. Emma squirmed and writhed with each tickle and taunt, the thought of Regina putting her eager mouth all over her wet pussy made Emma buck in passion.

Regina's eyes widened in shock and nervousness, she had to touch herself just a little bit or she feared her cock was going to explode before she was able to get it in her again. She wanted that so bad just the thought made her whimper for it. She wanted to fucking worship the space between Emma's legs.

She smiled in reassurance as she looked down at Regina who was on her knees with her palms on Emma's closed thighs. She let her legs fall open slowly so Regina could look at her fully. Emma wanted to chuckle at the look she always had on her face when she saw her pussy. It was a mix of envy, desire and confusion about how it all came together in mystery.

Regina's hand immediately flew back to her dick, which was jutting out from between her legs, but hidden from Emma's view in their current position.

"Regina, will you please me…with your mouth?"

The request made Regina's mouth water at the thought, she leaned closer in hesitation, wondering how it would feel for the woman beneath her, and remembering with vivid sensory enjoyment how Emma's lips had felt sucking on her shaft. Emma reached down in encouragement and spread apart her labia, bringing some wetness up from the source and deftly sliding her fingers over her clit while Regina watched and learned.

"Here," Emma tapped her finger directly, jerking and hissing softly as she did so, "please lick me right here." She had to know how it felt, and Regina didn't need to be prompted further. She used her fingers to play with her and get more familiar with her body. As she bent her head to inhale her scent and tentatively pushed her tongue against her slick, sharp wetness she realized she could spend a lifetime exploring her and not get enough.

Emma jerked up instantly and let out a sharp "Oh" that punctuated the quiet room. Regina pulled away and wiped her lips on the back of her hand in concern, "Was that…Did that hurt or feel good?"

"No, go on…please, _please_…" Chuckling softly at her own desperate feeling need, and placing her hand on the back of Regina's head, she spread her legs even wider in encouragement as Regina redoubled her oral efforts with confidence.

"It was very good…you won't hurt me…you couldn't possibly hurt me…you're loving me so well…Yes….the fucking best feeling…oh gods…"

Her sentences became stilted, breathy and nonsensical as Regina feasted on her with her mouth and pushed her fingers inside, humming at the feeling as she went.

As she got closer to her orgasm, Regina couldn't keep up with the pace of her pussy flying toward her mouth and just latched onto her clit and let Emma reach her climax by humping her face. To see her lose all sense of decorum and control was marvelous to witness. She had to be inside her now.

Before Emma's orgasm had even ended, Regina pushed herself up and got on top of her. She pulled Emma's thighs up and blindly pushed her hard cock inside her as her pussy continued to clench and shudder in release. Emma kissed her face between high pitched cries of joy as Regina moaned in agreement.

She tensed up and her mouth fell open as she groaned loudly at the sudden amazing feeling of having her throbbing dick enveloped in the pure heavenly pleasure of Emma's swollen cunt. She couldn't stay still and Emma started rocking under her as Regina began to thrust gently at first, but the feeling was just too damn good and she started fucking her faster and faster. Loving the sight of Emma's full breasts jiggling with each pump, until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, and her arms gave out from holding herself up.

Her sweaty body crashed down on top of Emma's and she lost track of all thoughts, the only thing guiding her was the rapid ascent toward release. She moaned in a steady whine as Emma hooked her legs around her ass and held onto her rapidly churning hips for dear life.

"Come with me!" Emma cried out as her second orgasm set off like a bomb deep inside in her. Regina slammed into her with the hardest thrust yet and stopped moving altogether except for the trembling of her muscles as her load shot out of her in magnificent unending spasms and spurts.

Finally, they slumped into one another in a puddle of sweaty skin and impossible heat. Their bodies still joined between the hips, Regina sought out her mouth and they kissed and kissed. When Emma pulled back, her body pulsing with aftershocks, she brushed back Regina's mussed hair out letting her fingers catch in it and coaxed her to look at her.

"I meant it…come with me. We can both leave here together," she smiled up at Regina, keeping her eyes bright, and swallowing around the tight lump of worry that had formed in her throat.


	21. Chapter 21

A heavy tension seeps into the bedroom, the closeness between the two women remains, but there is a pronounced and sudden rift between them as Regina thinks and Emma waits. It's too much of a risk. Regina is stuck in the here and now.

She's been trained and groomed her whole life for what it is now. She can't see the clouds through the trees. Things were fine in her life. Not happy, and certainly not hopeful, but she had grown used to her routine and all the drudgery that came along with it.

"I can't…I can't leave my home," Regina starts speaking in a rush of apology and near panic at the suggestion. She can feel Emma pulling away from her mentality and physically all at once. "Mother will find me and bring me back. It would be a fool's errand. She possesses powerful magic."

But Emma could go and forget about everything. She could start over and have a real life in which she would belong to only herself. Emma realized she was running out of options. Even if she chose to quietly return to the basement chambers, Cora would know she'd been out and had a bath. She was an observant and sharp woman who would immediately see that Emma was different. She'd know what she and Regina had done together.

"What if I could promise to protect you? I have a few friends from the orphanage, and I think I could find them they would help us…to get away," Emma's hope fell further when she saw the stubborn sadness etched firmly on Regina's face.

"I'd have nothing out there. I can't make myself…poor. I don't have any skills of use," Regina shook her head in dismay. She hated the idea of parting from the only person she'd found some sense of solace with. It would be even harder to go back to being alone after she'd known what it was like to be a part of something better. Emma was someone better: sweet yet resilient.

"I'm not afraid of magic," Emma asserted even as she blinked back a swell of tears. Regina extended her fingers and tenderly wiped of her wet cheeks.

She let out a soft sound, "Clearly, you haven't seen a lot of magic. It's dangerous." She pressed her forehead against Emma's and held her tightly, wishing that there could be another way. She tried to muster up anger, courage or some sort of cruel rationalization to make it easier on both of them.

It was her natural mechanism of defense to try and scare her off. If Emma hated her she'd have no qualms about getting far, far away. She'd see she was better off on her own. But her usual brand of comfortable rage wouldn't come. Perhaps her body was too satisfied and content. Endorphins still swan through her cloudy head, and obscured all thoughts of ill will toward her amazing lover.

Emma seemed resigned to the facts. Her wishful thinking was nothing but a pipe dream. She had to leave and do it soon. She had to find a way to make it on her own, or else she'd never have a chance. There was so much she didn't know of the world; she was ill prepared but she knew she would have to learn fast if she had any inkling of a chance to survive.

"Regina…" she started trying to find a way to voice her inevitable decision. "When things are safe and calm down, I promise I'll come back for you. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too…but things will never be safe as long as my mother lives," Regina appreciated hearing the noble sentiment all the same. Emma was choosing her, but the timing was wrong and circumstances would never be right. In her own way, Regina was choosing Emma too. "Dress now…put on one of my riding outfits. You can take one of the horses. I'll prepare a bag for you with enough food for a few days, and I have a map in my study room."

The reality of it set in. The urgency of the situation hit Emma then when the thought of leaving their warm intimate bed and being separated sunk in fully. "I don't know how to ride…I've only had the one lesson."

"You're a natural," Regina stroked her hair and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll give you a strong horse who can ride for many miles and all you have to do is hold on. Can you hold on…?" Her voice faltered and tapered off in a rasp. She'd always been selfish, a spoiled only child, but she couldn't bear to send this woman away on just any horse in the stable. Emma must go with Rocinante. Regina was about to give up two of the things she loved most in the world.

Emma sucked air into her tight lungs until she felt as though she'd burst apart. She squared her jaw in set determination. She nodded and looked up into her lover's eyes. She would hold on, and she would come back. In that moment she was certain of it.

They began to set the plan into motion.

…

"First we start with the hair as you know," Rumplestilskin snatched the yellow curl from Cora's gloved hand and held it up to his face to study it. "Pretty."

Cora rolled her eyes and tapped her foot. She didn't need a lesson on how the magic was done. She could have done the locator spell and the tests herself if she had the time and right materials for the job. Conveniently, Rumple had quite the collection of rare and valuable items that could get to the root of the question in much less time than other channels.

"We put it in the bottle and add just a drop of this and a drop of that," Rumple always looked mad, but watching him work over his devilish alchemy set was particularly frightening. The hair sizzled and smoked and then glowed with a bright white light, the source of which could only be pure magic.

"Very interesting," he intoned with smug, mysterious arrogance.

"What is she? I have no time for games," Cora threatened.

Rumple sneered and then smiled; his ugly gray and yellowed teeth looked sickening to Cora even now after their long and storied history together. He seemed to look more evil every time they met. "Before we continue, I need remind you I haven't started offering my services pro-bono, dearie."

"Name your price," Cora placed her hands on her hips. She had expected this part, but it never ceased to fill her with dread.

"Aww, see there's nothing you have of value to offer me now…clearly I don't want actual gold, but perhaps this girl you have is gold found in a gutter. I request a favor of my choosing that cannot be refused."

Cora pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes into a scowl to express her dissent. She knew he had her, and so did he. "You can't ask for her; she's mine. I'm not yet convinced she is special enough to make that deal. You tell me about what her hair means and I'll consider then."

"Smart, you are," Rumple gazed upon her with something akin to suspicious pride. "Very well, the girl is special. She is most definitely the product of true love."

This development puzzled Cora. Surely, offspring of those in true love were not uncommon. "Is that all?"

"No, her parents were not only in true love when she was conceived, but also in a fated position of power. She was infused with a powerful light and purity in the womb. Her potential for magic is endless."

The wheels were turning in Cora's mind, her eyes darted back and forth as she wondered just how she could best corrupt her unbeknownst sorceress for her purposes. "Now, to her blood…use the locator spell to find her parents…I want to know if they live, and who they are."

Rumple's scaly hand wrapped tightly around Cora's slender wrist, he shook in sudden anger and gritted his sharp teeth into a grimace, "The deal…do you agree to my favor?"

"I agree," Cora closed her eyes and hissed her consent. "The blood. Now."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you all for sticking with this story! I'm really enjoying writing it.

"I think you will want to sit down," Rumple pulled a big dusty chair across the room using magic and slid it up right behind Cora. He rolled out his arm and motioned to it offering her the chair and a wicked smile.

The sepia colored globe sat on the table while Rumple toiled with the small vial of Emma's blood. He noticed Cora was still standing, and staring at him in confusion. "Sit down!"

"Please, Rumple you tire me. I've seen this spell before. I know how it works, you place a drop of blood on the globe and it will tell where the girl's family is—," Cora stood obstinate and nervous. Her impatience showed more with each passing minute like an unraveling thread.

Rumple sneered again and extended his hand, waving it over Cora's form. She sucked in a deep breath as if she was in pain and closed her eyes. The space around her body glowed a sparkling blue for a moment until the magic seeped inside her, and she flopped down ungracefully in the chair kicking up a cloud of dust.

"What are you doing to me?" Cora's voice sounded thick and confused. Her head felt like it was expanding out and out. Thin sharp tendrils of magic poked at her brain until she screamed and uselessly tapped her head from the discomfort.

"Now, my dear, you are the globe…. An enchantment you see. The globe does its job well, but there are gross limitations. It would be a shame to waste all the potential of this blood," Rumple explained in an almost gleeful manner as Cora started to get used to the invasive feeling of the magic in her body.

"You want to pour the blood on me?" Cora asked again. She'd never heard of this kind of spell and she was nervous. She always wanted to know exactly what was going to happen. She had to have control.

"No, that would be quite a waste I imagine. You see, blood holds so much information. It holds the very essence of who we are, and enchanted blood- like this here-," Rumple took a moment to add a drop of liquid to the blood that changed it from a dark crimson to a glowing magical violet. "—records memories and things that have happened; it holds a key to everything."

Cora studied the vial of glowing blood with a skeptical eye, "If it's so easy then why have I not heard of this powerful spell?"

"It's dangerous and risky and should only be attempted by a true professional in the art of black magic. Hmm, namely me!" Rumple sounded haughty and proud of himself. There was no guarantee that the blood would reveal anything at all, but he was prepared to endanger Cora's life to find out. It was a fun experiment.

He handed the vial that held the now violet and boiling blood out to Cora with a little shake, "Drink every drop and all will be seen, heard and felt."

Cora contemplated the risks of this before she took it, "Why don't you drink it?"

"It's very volatile, and you're the one who wants to know everything. Drink it and you will see," Rumple's eyes widened as he watched Cora take the thin glass pinched between two fingers. She delicately raised it to her lips and pushed down her final doubts. She was no coward and she always got what see wanted, damn the risks. The harsh liquid blood tasted thick with magic and something indescribable.

She could feel every drop slide down her throat and burn in her stomach. The sensation seemed lost for a minute. Even her body had lost the aura of magic around it. She was certain it hadn't worked and now all the blood was wasted! She opened her mouth to yell at the imp, when her head started to spin and a hazy vision appeared in her mind's eye.

She sunk back into the chair, rolling her head as sweat beads dripped down her brow. She might have made a sound, but she had no idea because all her senses were now wholly in the memory: Emma's blood memory.

Her birth. There was blood and gravity; light and noise. As Cora peeked through baby Emma's eyes she saw who the girl called mother. A beautiful brunette in a white dressing gown held the baby as father stood proudly by. Cora saw the royal crest on his armor; she already knew who these people were: the King and Queen of the White Kingdom.

She was shocked and delighted, but before she could contemplate the implications her view was snatched away from Her Royal Highness and there was shouting and commotion that her mind couldn't understand. Emma was crying and crying as she was wrapped in a white and purple blanket and placed snugly in a basket.

"I love you," she heard those words and felt the lips of Snow White on her baby soft skin before she was taken. Cora thought she could make out the remnants of a heartbreaking conversation as she was carried away from her parents and the life Emma should have had.

_Snow, let her go…_

_She'll be safe? _

_The witch won't find her if she'd protected by the wolves…_

The next vision whirled into view. She felt comfortable in her little basket, but was moving at a rapid and uneven pace. A long thin string of liquid dribbled down on her face and Cora as Emma looked up to see the powerful jaw of a wolf carrying her through the woods. She wanted to panic from the fear of the beast, but knew she was in a vision. She let herself be carried along listening to the heavy breathing of the wolf for miles, as they darted through the dark woods. She had a sense that the creature was carrying to safety.

Alas, suddenly she felt her basket tumble to the ground and heard a wild howl of unadulterated pain from the wolf, as she fell beside her. A large bloody paw reached over her in a display of protection, and then to Cora's amazement the big brown paw changed in an instant into the slender hand of a woman. What once were thick razor sharp claws had become red painted finger nails. Blood dribble down on Emma's head.


	23. Chapter 23

The fine leather riding outfit fit her body perfectly, she looked in the mirror as Regina brushed and braided her hair. The horse had been prepared and equipped with a machete and a sleeping roll attached to the saddle, along with several canteens of water.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she sweetly smoothed down the flyaway curls from her temple and raised her eyes to meet Emma's in the mirror.

"I think so…" she stuttered, smoothing her hands over the creamy leather covering her thighs. She wanted to tell Regina that she wasn't ready to go at all. She didn't like the uncertainty and she had now only found a certain sense of happiness with Regina she didn't want it to end so suddenly.

That was Emma's life, just when she thought she would be able to stay in one place, she was moved again. She had no control over her own destiny, and she desperately wanted this to be it. This time she looked like a different person. Emma didn't feel the confidence, but she felt Regina's strength and selflessness guiding her, and making her capable. She stood up a little straighter and squared her jaw.

Regina drew in shallow breaths and they both stood stock still in front of the mirror. They looked at one another trying to memorize one another's faces so they would never forget. "I packed a bag for you…it's not much," Regina spoke with a sad and resigned voice that pierced Emma straight through the heart. "There are a couple loaves of bread, jam, as much deer jerky as I could find, and a bag of special chocolates… for a treat."

That Regina included sweets in her survival pack made Emma smile briefly at the thoughtfulness. She turned around at that and wrapped her arms around the woman before her, thinking that she was so many things to her. She was her first lover, and with all honesty Emma knew she'd never want another.

She was passionate and beautiful, and earnest in her desire to satisfy Emma. She wanted the same with Regina. She felt like she knew her far deeper and better than their scant time together would warrant, but alas their time together was running out.

They hugged and hugged, letting the feelings and emotions wash away all the pain and distress of the day. They kissed chastely and Regina blushed, embarrassed at the strong reaction her body gave when in the other woman's presence.

Emma smiled against her lips and then stared at her brightly, looking mischievous. She could feel Regina's erection against her leather clad thigh, "You are…" Emma shook her head searching for the word, "amazing…" she finally breathed out, kissing her again.

There wasn't any time left to do anything about it, and they both shuddered in dismay when they parted. Emma placed the bag of food on her back and they made their way down the hallway and outside. Rocinante wasn't tethered to the post at the edge of the stable where Regina had left him.

Emma clutched Regina's hand and shot her a worried look upon discovery. Cora's carriage wasn't anywhere to be seen, her horses were still gone. "We've been discovered, you'll have to go on foot," Regina hugged her tight, willing herself to let go even though it was the last thing she wanted.

Emma kissed her again, tears streaming down her cheeks and pain etched in her eyes. Just as she parted and turned away silently to walk through the meadow, they both turned at the sound of a horse neighing.

Henry Mills came around the stable leading Rocinante and bearing a grim look. "Daddy?!" Regina exclaimed uncertain. She knew her father was just as much Cora's pawn as everyone else, but she didn't know if he would stand in their way or aid in Emma's escape.

"She should go, darling," he stated plainly. "I brought her some weapons to defend herself in case of attack."

Emma hesitated near Regina's side, but peered around to look at the sleek noble sword and small daggers. Regina nodded gratefully, hugging her father as she began to cry. He understood her and he understood the need to get Emma away from there. "It's going to be fine, Regina. I may not say much, but I see that this girl is special and Cora needn't hurt her."

Regina gulped back her emotions knowing that her father understood Emma's importance to her. He had freed her, and now he was helping her run away from certain death.

"I overheard Cora speculating to her mirror that the girl has magic. She's working with the Dark One to rob her of it," Henry continued as he quickly showed Emma how to hide a dagger in her boot, and another in her belt.

"I don't feel magical…I'm really not worth all of this trouble. I don't want Cora to do something to you for letting me escape," Emma looked at Regina's favorite horse and held out the ornately crafted sword she had been given by Regina's kindly father.

"I have my reasons for helping. I should have helped Regina a long time ago, and dear, I know I haven't been there in the ways you've needed me, but recognize what you have with her and I won't let Cora take her heart from you," Henry brushed back Regina's hair, and hugged her gently.

"Thank you, daddy," Regina whispered as she looked him in the eye and felt her own heart swell with love and forgiveness. She ran to Emma and kissed her soundly, they both cried with the sadness of their goodbye. Regina helped Emma up onto the saddle, "You're going to have to get used to mounting this beast all by yourself."

Emma half-snickered at the dirty play of thoughts in her mind, knowing she would miss Regina in so many ways. "Goodbye, Regina."

"Goodbye, Emma."

It was too hard to look back; Emma sat up in the saddle and took reins. Regina placed her hand on her horse's jaw and bowed her head. "Be good to her, ride fast and be strong."


	24. Chapter 24

Cora was overwhelmed by the sound of baby Emma crying incessantly in her mind. She experienced the hunger, the hurt, and the distinct absence of comfort as she lay in a small basket, wrapped in a soft blanket in the woods. She longed for her mother with every fiber of her being.

The emotional strain was exhausting, especially for Cora who had been without her own heart for much of her adult life. To suddenly experience a vision in which her body was in parallel with an infant who had the purest and truest heart full of love was shocking.

She felt nauseous as the vision played out, time seemed to stop as the images and feelings recorded in Emma's blood went on. She had the distinct sense of being abandoned, even in infancy. She was nothing more than a mass of skin and cells held together by the strength of love that had gone.

In her groggy, tear filled eyes, Cora finally made out a figure. A red-headed child who peered at her with a blank face, but lifted her up all the same and carried her slowly as if her basket was heavy for the young boy. "Father, I've found a baby! I heard the cries, there is blood."

She was being lifted and cradled by an older gentleman with gray scraggly hair. Cora tried to take in as much as she could, but her senses were too new and everything was foggy as if shrouded and incomplete.

"I'll search for the mother…hide here with her and give her some goat's milk, Pinocchio. The child needs the milk."

"I have no bottle, father," the boy replied as he crawled into a hollowed stump to hide with her. A few minutes later a rag soaked in milk was placed in her mouth, dripping down into her. She ate heartily, feeling sated and sleepy, cradled in the boys arms. Cora blinked, but she was stuck in the feelings and vision of baby Emma. A time later, she was rocked awake, and moved.

"She has no mother, the site she was found is clear except for blood and the tracks of a werewolf," the man informed his boy. "The wolf must have been captured and the child left for dead. We can't keep her, someone will come looking."

"But Father, please? She needs us," Pinocchio pleaded with Geppetto to keep her again.

"I said we can't support her. You will take her to the orphanage of the fairies and leave her outside in her basket. Make sure you are not seen. Go now," Geppetto ordered his boy away, and Cora felt herself as infant Emma transported yet again.

And then things blurred, as time sped up. Rumple was spinning the globe, and with each turn Emma's days in Cora's mind progressed as if thumbing through a picture book and creating an animation. Cora felt and watched Emma grow under the tutelage of the fairies. She experienced her pain, her loneliness, the desperate fears and uncertain future.

It hurt. Then the globe turned faster, and sped all the way up to the present time. Emma's magical blood was running thing in Cora's system now, the feelings and visions were farther away a bit like peering through a sheer curtain than actually living it.

She was more herself than Emma now, but she felt the fire of anger when she saw her disloyal husband, Henry, let Emma free. She saw her flee to her daughter and then saw just enough of the sexual acts they performed together.

"Skip ahead!" Cora demanded her eyes open, wild and unseeing of the reality before her. Just as everything faded away she saw Emma kiss Regina a final time and race off in escape. The blood was done; she'd seen all of Emma's life lived: The unknown princess.

Cora owned the princess and rightful heir to the White kingdom, and her daughter and husband had just let the girl run away. When she launched out of the chair in a rage filled panic, she retched violently from the remnants of magic and the power of the vision. Parts of her could still feel the wretched purity and weakness of Emma's infant heart.

"For a moment, I was a baby again, it was….I _was_ her," Cora said in wonder as she wiped her eyes, embarrassed by her display of weakness in front of the Dark One. She recovered and focused on the matter at hand. Her voice grew rough and sinister, "But now…she is mine."

"Don't forget that favor; I'll want it sooner than later!" Rumple laughed and laughed as Cora stalked out of his castle, still too weak to simply magically transport herself home. She had to conserve her magic for retribution upon her kin and to find her slave princess.

She set her jaw in determination as she boarded her carriage and ordered it away and back to her home at once.

….

Soon Emma and Rocinante was just a speck on the horizon and then they disappeared fully into the heavy tree lined boundary of the Enchanted Forest. Regina nodded once to her father and then ran back to her room. She curled up in the sheets still smelling of Emma and their love making and sobbed. She felt as though there was a huge hole in heart that could never be filled.

She knew it was for the best, but only time would tell if she had saved Emma's life. Even as she worried about Emma, she knew there was a far greater threat to fear: Mother's return.

Like clockwork, Cora's carriage rolled up to the manor and she flung open the door and stepped out of it refusing the hand of her valet. She narrowed her fearsome gaze and went in search of her traitorous husband and worthless daughter.

Regina turned over in her bed, too heart sick to leave it, when she felt an invisible pressure around her neck like a tight hand. She coughed and left up, the magic restraint was pulling and she had no choice but to scramble along following the harsh pull of magic.

She tried to suck in oxygen, but the grip on her throat crushed painfully tight and she couldn't get a breath. She half ran and was half dragged down the corridors of her home until she found herself facing her mother directly.

Cora's hands were outstretched, one toward Regina, fingers squeezing, and the other out at her side holding Henry in a similar pose.

"How could you let her go?"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Trigger warning for character death and violent physical abuse. **

The further Emma got away from Regina the more the fear consumed her heart. She had nowhere to go and the forest was unnaturally quiet as evening began to set. Her adrenaline raced through her veins. She felt untethered but it was not the same as feeling free.

True to her word, Regina's prized steed was surefooted and strong. When they had rode at a gallop for what seemed like an eternity Emma pulled the reins and slowed the beast to stop for a rest. She dismounted and stretched her legs. The horse breathed out hot powerful breaths at her as if it was trying to urge for them to keep riding.

There was no amount of distance that would keep Cora from finding her; Emma had a sense about it. She felt a strange sensation deep in her heart, a stirring of power she'd never known. She couldn't dwell on her feelings as all that mattered now was keeping alive and keeping safe. Her life didn't matter; she wanted to make sure that Regina's efforts to aid in her escape did not go in vein.

She pulled an apple from the saddle bag and held it out to the grateful horse, muttering to the animal, "I don't even know how to take care of you…let's hope you know how to take care of me."

Her thoughts seemed to echo in her head, the strange stirring in her belly intensified. She felt off kilter for a moment, but it passed and she looked around feeling paranoid. Anything could be out in the woods, hidden danger was everywhere.

She was so tired. She tried to find strength in the memory of Regina's caress. The sense memory of their touch and the pleasant feelings of their intense union spurred her on.

Her body ached, sore from the saddle, but she used all of her strength to pull herself back up on the horse and they rode off again.

….

Regina couldn't speak, Cora held her tight, and with a final squeeze that was so hard Cora's fingers shook, she released both Regina and Henry and they fell to the hard ground outside the stable.

As Regina gasped for breath, pinpricks of light danced behind her darkened vision. She felt as fragile as glass as she imagined her whole body splintering off into a thousand parts as she shattered into oblivion.

"I expected this from you, my repulsive and sick daughter, but Henry? I thought you were loyal and trustworthy," Cora's voice dripped with mock confectionary as she turned her wrath on Regina's dad. "I see that I thought wrong!"

Regina knew the murderous and unhinged look her mother sported, and it was turned on her innocent father. It was true, he hadn't stood up for Regina when she had needed him the most, but he had done right by her in his own way. His power was limited as he controlled by loveless wife.

With Cora distracted, Regina picked herself up from the ground, her head lolled on her neck as queasiness and exhaustion hit hard. "Mother, no! He didn't do anything….it was me. Punish me!"

Her voice broke, as she begged to take the blame for Emma's escape. She was bewildered on how she had discovered that Emma was missing so quickly. She thought they'd have time to concoct a story. She thought Emma would have time to get far away before Cora discovered the truth of it. But somehow she knew all, and she wasn't going to forgive.

"It's too late Regina! Quit your sniveling and grow up!" Cora used magic to toss her against the side of the barn like she weighed nothing. Regina hit her head; she heard the wet cracking sound as her skull connected and her skin split open, the blood poured down her forehead and into her eye.

Groggy and on the verge of blacking out, Regina watched helpless through a curtain of red as Cora plunged her fist into Henry's chest and yanked his heart free. She sneered as she crushed it into dust and her father's body went limp. His life was taken.

"Good bye, Henry," Cora swallowed, her tone was somber and morose, but the hatred vibrated in her whole body.

Those words were the last Regina heard before the red filled her vision completely and she spiraled into the dark, coolness of the unconscious.

….

Emma forged on; the evening had been overtaken by night. She shivered in her leathers, and her throat was sore from breathing in the cold damp air. The horse was slowing down. She had to stop and make camp. Every muscle was crying out for rest and relief. Thoughts slammed into her head splitting her confidence like the relentless swing of an axe. She wondered if Cora had returned and learned of her departure? She sniffled and wiped her face with her gloved hand as she searched for a clearing. All her senses were alert.

She knew the wolves roamed the forests at night; the hunting of them had been outlawed years prior on direct order of the Queen. The wolves ruled the woods. She also knew the wolves were not the only creatures she had to fear out there.

Emma reached into her pack and took a long drink of water to soothe her nerves and dry throat. Her hand brushed over a cloth wrapped parcel in the saddle bag and she pulled it out. She smelled it and a smile bloomed upon her lips. She opened the package and let out a cry at the sight of fine chocolates: Regina's thoughtful treat. She chipped off a small piece and placed it on her tongue, letting it melt there as the touch of sweetness lifted her dire mood.

There was a note wrapped within it. Eagerly, she unraveled the scroll and read the parchment written in Regina's practiced hand:

_Dear Emma,_

_I know our time together was short, and I never imagined that I could feel so strongly and care so deeply about another. I'm sorry for the times I turned away from you, and I'm sorry you had to come into my life as a slave. If only things were not the way they are. – Always yours, -R_

Emma felt the loss tenfold as the last taste of chocolate left her tongue. She clutched the letter to her chest and closed her eyes, emotions overriding conscious thought.

Then she felt heat, and when she looked down the scroll was on fire, her hands burning she tossed it away in shock and fear. When she looked up she blinked through the darkness in disbelief.

"Hello, my Princess," Cora cooed appearing next to the horse. She wore a heavy black cloak and a devilish grin. Next to her suspended in a cloud of magic was Regina. Alarming streaks of dark red blood trailed down her face and neck which Emma's heart to fill with dread. Regina's skin was deathly pale and she made no motion or signs of life.

"Cora…No! Please….no!" Emma shrieked uncontrollably.

"Stupid girl, you thought you could run from your owner," Cora took hold of Rocinante's reins. The horse reared up and bellowed.

"You thought wrong."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Trigger warning for animal death. **

…

"Regina! What did you do to her?" Emma screamed and launched herself off the horse, charging Cora. She used magic to move away lightning fast, as Emma stumbled to the ground with a strangled cry of pain.

"She can't hear you," Cora's voice was low and dangerous. Her eyes gleamed as she pulled a red glowing heart from beneath her cloak and held it up to her lips. Emma blinked in fear, the light inside her stirred faster in her gut. It pulled her to her feet as her head jerked back on her neck and a magical wind surged around her.

Cora faltered for a moment, stunned by the power of magic that had been activated in Emma. But she knew the girl was untrained, and she had no control over the powerful light within her. Cora still had the upper hand.

"Stand back, Emma. You don't know what you're doing. Leave it to my daughter to get overly attached to her toys. I brought you in to satisfy her depraved needs and here she went and foolishly tried to spare your life at the cost of her own."

Emma ran to Regina's side as the magic keeping the woman suspended burst and she lay in a mess of leaves and twigs scattered on the forest floor. Emma knelt beside her and lifted her up, brushing the debris from her hair and stroking her cheeks with love. "She's not dead, she can't be. She's your daughter. Please, kill me…don't hurt her anymore."

"Aww, so you're just as attached. What did my daughter do for you, anyway? She doesn't exactly have the personality that invites love in," Cora whispered something to the heart that Emma couldn't make out. She watched in horror as Regina's body sat up in a magic trance.

"Regina? Can you hear me?" Emma tapped her cheek and shook her body lightly, trying to get the woman's attention even as her face remained blank. Regina rose up from the ground, her limbs uncoordinated as she stumbled forward and out of Emma's grasp.

"My daughter was willing to give up the things she loved to save you. It's a shame it was all for nothing. She should have been a good girl. You should have been a good slave and stayed in your cage," Cora spoke the words with an ominous certainty.

Emma crumbled in on herself, hugging the ground as she watched helplessly while Regina drew closer to her beloved horse. Cora nodded and spoke to the heart again, "Take it."

Rocinante regarded his master with a familiar nudge of trust and affection. Regina cocked her head and moved slowly around the animal seeking out his massive, and strong chest. Without hesitation of knowing her arm extended into the animal and when she retracted it she held its large beating heart in her palm.

"No! No, Emma jumped up and ran with gritted teeth to Regina, pulling uselessly on her arms trying to make her drop the creature's heart.

Cora spoke again into Regina's heart. She was completely under the control of her mother, "Crush it."

With resolute obedience, Regina squeezed Rocinante's heart as the beast cried in anguish. The sound was excruciating to Emma's ears. She pressed her face into Regina's back as the wind whipped at their hair and tore at their clothes. The ashes scattered all around them and the horse fell with a sickly thud to its knees and then keeled over onto its side.

Cora smiled ruefully, and Emma tried again to keep Regina away from her mother, but the woman wouldn't move and Cora came closer. Close enough that she could push Regina's heart back inside her chest. With a loud gasp, Regina came to, and blinked in confusion. Her head was pounding, her chest felt as if it had been ripped open and the only thing she registered was the solid weight of Emma holding onto her.

"Mother? What happened?" Regina's mouth fell open in shock as she saw exactly what had been done. The memory of her father falling down outside the stables, and now the awful realization that she had crushed her loyal horse's heart into dust slammed into her mind. "Why did you make me do this?" She screamed in bitter disgust, her body shaking as she turned around to find herself staring into the green eyes of Emma.

They both stood in shock until Regina sobbed openly and threw herself into Emma's arms. They held each other against all odds, as if their bodies could protect one another from the horrors that had been inflicted.

"I told you to focus on your future, Regina. I gave you this girl as a loving gift, but you—you-did this to yourself," Cora chastised her as if she had brought all of it on herself and the events that transpired were the simple consequences of not following the rules. "You were so bad, my child. I'm thankful that I no longer need you to carry out my destiny."

Emma leapt in front of Regina when Cora stepped closer. Her eyes gleamed in the darkness: a pure white halo usurping the green of her irises. She could feel the magic building within her. "You will not her hurt her!" A blast of magic came forth from Emma's palms and hit Cora's chest sending her sprawling onto her back.

Regina looked in wonder. "You have magic?" She breathed into Emma's ear, afraid to let go of the woman who was protecting her so ferociously from her own mother.

"I don't know where it came from…." Emma admitted shyly, staring from Regina's eyes and then down at her heated and glowing palms.

Cora was up in an instant, more infuriated than ever. "It's true I can't hurt you, child, and I won't. I do, however, still own you as my slave. We are going to the castle of the White Queen at once. She needs to meet her daughter: the long lost Princess Emma."


	27. Chapter 27

Emma stared down at the ground, trembling in rage and fear. She noticed the spilled contents of the saddle bag scatter in the wind. The note from Regina blew off into the darkness. Cora looked them over in appraisal. "We'll have to do something about that outfit before you meet your mother, dear."

With a flick of her wrist, a cloud of smoke engulfed Emma and when it cleared she was dressed in a pure white gown with pink flowers in the trim.

"Mother, please stop this. I don't understand!" Regina begged, desperate to undo everything. She wished that this was just a nightmare. "Let's go home…I'll marry whoever you want. I'll be good!"

She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with Emma and feel safe and wanted, but those memories were distant and seemed unreal now.

Cora laughed, clasping her hands to her waist, her breath coming out visible in the now freezing air. "Oh, honey, I don't need you to marry anymore. I don't care about curing your nasty curse now, that I have a new daughter. A royal slave who can take the throne and give me all the power I ever wanted. Don't you see the beauty of it?"

Regina was perplexed. She wondered about her curse and what her mother was talking about. "You don't want me to marry? That's all you've ever wanted of me."

"Your sick fascination with that dangle between your legs has been the bane of my existence ever since I was backed into a corner and forced to make deal after deal with witches and sorcerers to ensure your survival. I wanted you to marry, my dear, so you could be a real woman….you see?" Cora explained her secret slowly as if Regina was a dim disobedient child.

"I thought you wanted me to marry a prince so that I would be happy and you would have power?" Regina took a step back from Emma who was focusing intently trying desperately to recharge her magic and recreate the blast so she could hit Cora again and get them out of there. It wasn't working and time was slipping away.

Emma knew how to observe people, she'd learned to spot weaknesses as a young child when she was working as pick pocket. She had been trained to go after the tired and lame so that she could outrun them. Cora was tired; she wasn't moving them with magic because she had used up her energy. Her magic wasn't limitless; the problem was Emma was exhausted as well, and she feared Regina was in great danger.

"Yes, my daughter…those reasons are all true. I wanted you to be a real woman, and once you pledged yourself to a man in the binding legality of marriage the contract that gave you over to the blind witch would be null and void. The spell that caused you to be born as a deformed male would be undone."

Emma looked up at Cora with disgust, "Regina is a real woman. She's beautiful as she is. She doesn't need to be changed, and pushing her into a marriage of power for the sake of a contract is wrong."

Regina sat on her knees, holding her pounding head. She was too overcome with emotion and grief to speak. She felt Emma's magic in calming waves surrounding her like a steady heartbeat. She clung to the scrap of solace like mad. All of her life she had been taught that she was a freak. She blamed herself for bringing disgrace and shame onto her family. To learn that she was under a curse that could be undone by the bounds of marriage was overwhelming.

"It doesn't matter now. I have a new daughter," Cora didn't spare a glance at Regina; she turned her attention on Emma. "I see you working out your magic; trying to blast me again. It's a lovely trick imbued in a special and true girl. But you won't hurt me. I own you, and that's a contract I have signed and dotted. If you try anything I will kill Regina, and do not test me!"

Cora grabbed them both by the wrist and summoned up her strength, and in a cloud of purple they vanished from the woods and reappeared at the tall pointed gates of the White Castle.

"Behave," she hissed into both women's ears, her tight grip faltered slightly from the effort of the magic she had exuded to transport the three of them. She was unable to tap into Emma's light magic, but knew in time she'd find a way. When she wanted something badly enough there was always a way.

"Who is there?" the gatekeeping guard asked from behind his white mask. "I am Cora Mills, joined by daughter, Regina Mills and here I have Princess Emma, the long lost daughter of the kingdom. I wish speak with the Queen."

The guard laughed at the trio of women. Regina twisted out of her grip and tried to run into the unknown land's hills. Cora stopped her immediately without sparing her glance. "And why do you laugh? Shouldn't you be intrigued that I have brought home the desperately sought after rightful heir to the throne? Here stands the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

The guard shook his head at the absurdity of it, "Princess Emma is not lost. She's safe inside the walls of the castle as she has been for the past 18 years. I personally see after her majesty. You, however, are under arrest for impersonating a member of the royal kingdom."

"What?" Cora balked at the guard as the gates opened and armed knights appeared to throw shackles over all of their wrists. They were pushed forward reluctantly up the entrance to castle.

The spell that Rumple had shown Cora couldn't have been wrong. The blood never lies, and the girl had powers. How could the princess already be found?

"If you wanted an audience with the Queen, you surely have bought yourself one now, fool," the guard said in a mocking tone as the gates were lowered behind them.


	28. Chapter 28

Snow White and King Charming were good and fair rulers. Their kingdom was the most prosperous in all the lands. Their forests were Ogre free and even the lowliest of peasants had all of their basic needs met. The White kingdom had strong trade agreements with neighboring kingdoms and realms and a tried and true system of commerce that kept the economy intact.

Fairy dust and diamond mines were the richest natural resource and much sought after, and the White kingdom had control over ninety-five percent of it, yet there had been no wars or hostile takeovers in recent years.

The lands were at peace.

It was an alarming occurrence then for three women to show up using dark magic when the moon was high to knock on the castle gates and proclaim the arrival of the lost princess Emma.

Emma was sitting across from Snow in the drawing room chatting idly and working on her needle point when the news came. A flare of panic furrowed Snow's brow, as she listened to the condition that two young women were in. Emma's brunette head popped up from her work and she quirked an eyebrow at the fuss of it. "Why would someone say they were me? What would they have to gain by it?" The young woman asked her mother in confusion.

"I don't know, dear. Perhaps you should retire to bed, and clear your mind of any worry," Snow blinked uneasily and managed a tender smile to reassure her daughter.

The King and Queen did not believe in slavery in their lands, the barbaric practice had been abolished when Snow took the throne. It was one was of her first acts as Queen. Of course, there was always a black market slave trade, but the royal knights policed the practice and did allow passage through the realm so slave traders could buy and sell in other kingdoms where it was still legal.

"It's late," Snow said with a nod after receiving the information. "Take the slave owner to the west wing and the young ladies to the infirmary to be checked."

"But my Queen, they claim that one of the girls is a princess-your princess, at that," the royal advisor reiterated the point, not wishing to over step his bounds, but inform the Queen of the potential treason. In his opinion, the lot of them should be kept in the dungeon until a proper hearing among the council could be convened.

King Charming entered the room, having been briefed on the situation moments before. He looked to his wife in silent communication, and rubbed his chin in thought, "Then treat her like a princess until we know for sure what is going on."

Flabbergasted the advisor dropped his mouth and quickly bowed to be excused.

Cora was too weak to try any more stunts with magic; she was quietly led off to the west wing and locked into a room until morning. Emma and Regina were more confused and frightened about what was to be done with them. Neither had been in a palace before and all the marble floors and endless corridors seemed overly extravagant and disorienting.

"Don't say anything to anyone," Emma whispered to Regina. They both kept their heads tucked down as the guards led them into a large space with cots and shelves of medicines. A dwarf in a white tunic turned to great them and motioned for Regina and Emma to sit down.

"The Queen has ordered us to remove the one who claims she is a Princess's shackles," a bumbling knight appeared and looked between the two uncertain as to which one was supposed to be Emma.

"For goodness sakes, I need their arms free anyway to do the examination," Doc poked his glasses up on the end of his bulbous nose and waved to the guard to free them both. Once the restraints were off, the guard stayed near, but it was evident that no one was in a hostile mood.

The doctor examined the cut on the top of Regina's head, the blood had half dried in a thick oozy puddle at the source, and Emma held her hand while the dwarf washed, sanitized and put stitches into her scalp.

"Are you injured milady?" Emma shook her head, her concern solely on Regina. She reacted stiffly when the doc poked her ribs and placed an instrument over her heart to check her out nonetheless.

"I'm fine…please, may we go?" Emma asked as she shrugged away from the doctor and closer to Regina. She was in shock. The weight of losing her father, beloved horse and finding out she had been cursed was hitting home.

"I'm afraid not, my dear," Doc said in apology and patted her knee. The dress that Cora had put her in, felt tight and wrong. She longed to lay down somewhere and hold Regina until they both stopped hurting. She feared they'd be holding one another forever. "I can tell you both are tired. She needs to be cleaned up and rest for a long spell. Even if I could free you, she's in no condition for travel."

Emma swallowed back her tears and rubbed Regina's back while she stared off in a catatonic state, her body shaking softly. "She's…she's going to be alright? I mean she's not going to…to die? You'll keep us safe from Cora?"

"Aw, Cora, the older woman? Yes, she's been shown to her room. If you two wish to remain together I'm sure the guard won't mind, easier to watch one room than two, isn't it?" Doc gave a knowing nod to the guard at hand and slowly Emma helped Regina off of the examination table. The guard followed the women out of the clean smelling infirmary and down the hall to their chamber. They'd be guarded and locked in as prisoners, but were extended every courtesy due to the potential Princess stature of Emma.

The room was spacious and airy and the large bed looked like a godsend. In the adjoining room there was a large in pool bath that was already filled with water so hot that steam was bubbling up. The maids appeared curious rather than frightened or suspicious of the two women.

Emma heard a plump lady whisper to a younger girl, "She does have the bearing of a princess…eh?"

"They both do," the other girl whispered back.

When the servants offered to help undress them, Emma waved them off and asked for privacy. She knew Regina would be deeply embarrassed if any one saw her nude. She wouldn't subject her to that no matter what.

She was surprised that the maids complied with her wishes. Once they left and the door was closed, they were finally alone. She helped Regina remove her cloak, and the riding outfit she wore.

Emma ripped her own dress off and huffed in relief once she was rid of the constricting garment she had been forced into. Then eagerly she sunk down into the heated water, and offered her hand as Regina crawled in after. Emma winced at the large bruises on her lover's knees and sides form where Cora had tossed her around as carelessly.

Once they were both fully submersed, they washed the dirt and blood from one another's bodies as if erasing the physical signs of the day could erase the reality.

Regina finally spoke, her voice hoarse and sad, "It was only this morning that you came to me and we found ourselves in a bath not unlike this one."

It seemed forever ago that they had pleasured each other fully for the first time. The memory was still fresh, but so much had happened that had been set on breaking the fragile bond they created.

Emma cried again, setting Regina off into another torrent of tears, "Daddy…" she whimpered and pressed her face into the warm space against Emma's neck. They held each other trying to take in one another's pain like a sponge until the water turned cold.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: It's starting to come together; we're into the back half. The blind witch is just fucking everywhere let me tell ya. **

**Baby Emma flashback chapter. Aka: a big reveal. **

…**.**

**18 years ago…**

Snow White hated secrets.

She'd never been able to keep them. No matter how she tried if it was considered a secret it just came tumbling out of her in one way or another. She vowed from a young age to live her life in a truthful manner and always speak her mind. There was no room for secrets in her life.

True love was a powerful force. Upon meeting her future husband and father of her child Snow knew she had found it. Not long after the young princess married her true love, her father the King, passed away and Snow and Charming took over rule of the White Kingdom. It wasn't long after that Snow found out she was pregnant with her first child.

With each day that went by and Snow's belly grew rounder Charming grew more and more concerned.

The Blind witch was the most powerful witch in the realm and had an appetite for babies and children that fueled her reign of terror. It was common knowledge that she had a deal with the Dark One who brought her children to consume, and with their flesh she ate their tiny innocent souls and her power grew.

It was a dark time in the Enchanted Forest , and the blind witch's appetite combined with the high probability of infant death during birth caused a great and earned fear to plague the people. Charming had escaped the witch as a boy. He had stumbled upon her sugar cottage with his twin brother, and under the drawing magic they had entered unwittingly.

The witch was always willing to make a deal, and thus is came that Charming accepted as did many others: he would sacrifice his first born child in place. His brother, however, did not make the deal and was eaten by the witch.

Years past, as though Charming grieved the loss of his twin, he moved on and met Snow finding himself on the threshold of becoming King. In the back of his mind, the deal he had made always troubled him, but there was nothing that could be done.

When Snow shared the news of her pregnancy with the entire realm, he couldn't bring himself to tell his wife that the witch would come for the child, until right before the birth. The Queen couldn't accept the idea of losing her precious baby to the most hated and fear evil in the lands.

The plan was hastily put into place to send the baby away directly after the moment of birth. The child would be raised and protected by the werewolves that Snow was close friends with. The witch had many enemies, but she feared only the wolves as they were the only creatures whom could and would eat her just as she preyed on the most innocent and vulnerable of all.

The plan went awry, when the powerful and loyal werewolf Red was transporting the child to the wolf den. She was shot by poachers and the baby was left behind to die in the woods. When Snow received the tragic news, in grief for her noble friend Red, she outlawed the hunting of wolves throughout the Enchanted Forest. Then she ordered every knight in the realm to search for her child. She couldn't shake the feeling that her baby girl still lived. Her child was special, she had felt a stirring of light in her womb since the moment of conception.

Gepetto and his boy, Pinocchio came forward with the news that they had taken the baby to fairy orphanage when they had discovered her in the woods. The relief Snow felt was short lived. She knew there was no way then to escape the witch.

Therein lay the problem.

If the baby was retrieved the witch would come. The witch had undoubtedly heard that Charming's baby was alive and she would come for what she was due. Snow with much heartache and remorse agreed that she would have to do the right thing and give her baby up to the blind witch.

She was a leader of the people. The people who had been terrorized by the witch for years and years, but the King and Queen didn't plan on giving their girl up without a fight. They enlisted all of the sorcerers in the land to help aid them in binding the witch. The baby would be bait and then they would strike and wage a war against the dark magic she harnessed. The legend held that if the witch was killed all of the souls she had eaten would be released.

The Charming's only solace came from the hope that their daughter would be the Savior of the innocents. The plan was set in motion when Charming himself went to orphanage to rescue baby Emma.

No one could blame a protective father for what he did. Anyone would put their child first. There at the orphanage lying on the dirt floor were two newborn baby girls. Both had bald heads and chubby cheeks and looked almost identical to one another. A tiny band woven from lilacs was attached to Emma's wrist and bore her name. The blanket she'd arrived in had to be destroyed because it had been covered in dangerous werewolf blood.

Even without a band to tell her name Charming would always know his daughter.

He did what he thought was right. He left Emma at the orphanage, and took the other baby girl: an unclaimed orphan that wouldn't be missed by anyone. The King took the baby girl and as he ripped away the tiny flower band that said the name she had been bestowed he saw a tiny star on the inside of her wrist. The crumpled flower wreath that used to read "Lily" was left crushed and broken in the dirt.

He had to ensure that Emma lived, but he never stopped to think about the life that might await her.

When he returned to the castle with baby 'Emma' there was a quiet celebration and naming ceremony, but those close to the King and Queen remained somber and vigilant. Snow wouldn't allow herself to see the child. She cried alone locked in her chambers. She couldn't bear to get attached. There was no serum or medicine that could calm her.

They waited. They waited for the blind witch to come lay claim on the new princess. The magical bindings and the most powerful of dark and light magic practitioners crouched in the corners of the palace and lay in plain sight cloaked in invisibility spells.

The witch came in a whirl of nauseating smoke that smelled of death. Her wild hair was crowned with a wreath of babies' bones. She smiled in a way that struck fear in the heart of the bravest men. A quiet fell over the palace. A harsh darkness ran like fire through the kingdom.

Charming held out the baby and looked the witch in her sightless eyes. She tittered and her mouth water from the smell of newborn flesh. She sniffed again. Her smile fell. In a rueful fit of anger she bellowed, "This is not your first born child! I will have her. I will have the one I am owed."

And with that, she was gone, the scent of sulfur and decomposition the only sign remaining that she had appeared at all. The sorcerers left the palace slowly, fearing she would return. But after days and nights of waiting it was apparent the witch would not come back.

Snow had to see her baby. She was beautiful with dark eyes and the slightest fuzz of dark hair. "Emma" she cooed to the baby. She tamped down on the feeling that something wasn't right. She should be a natural at mothering, but her baby always felt cold and heavy at her breast. She blamed herself for the long separation at birth. In time she grew to love her and knew she would be the Kingdom's greatest treasure.

The Queen was so happy to have her daughter back she didn't question much. The news that the witch rejected the princess spread throughout the kingdom, and Charming lied stating he had conceived a child with his previous betrothed: Abigail, but the baby was still born, and thus not a viable morsel for the witch.

The betrayal hurt Snow, but she understood that the past could not be changed, and true love had won out. True love had brought her family together.

Charming kept his secret from the people of his Kingdom, his wife and even from his stolen daughter without disruption for 18 years….


	30. Chapter 30

The early morning sunlight filtered in through the tall windows and woke Emma from her deep sleep. At some point she had coaxed Regina out of the bath and into bed. They fell asleep in each other's comforting arms. They both needed the rest.

Stress clouded her thoughts; the uncertainty about her fate was never far from her mind. Despite all of the lavish care they were receiving in the castle Emma couldn't help but recall with suspicion how she was treated under Cora's care recently.

Sometimes things that look pretty on the surface are rotten just below. On top of that she worried for Regina, who didn't seem to be herself. Cora acted so dismissive and cruel, and Emma worried that upon seeing what the older woman was capable of, she wouldn't hesitate to kill her own flesh and blood if she thought it would benefit her.

Emma felt her magic getting stronger. It was like a new life inside her. Powers she never knew she had that had been there all the while. She felt different in other ways, changed and strengthened by Regina's sacrifices and relying on her own strength for survival.

She closed her eyes against the sun and spent another stolen moment enjoying the peace of having Regina wrapped around her body. The trust she had built with the other woman was incomparable to any of her previous experience. Emma felt thankful that they were together, though she didn't know for how long it would remain that way.

Cora might be in an audience with the Queen and spreading false truths about them both at that very moment. Emma turned over and hugged Regina tighter. The other woman stirred and opened her eyes slowly. As soon as she saw Emma staring back at her she smiled and leaned forward to kiss her good morning.

"Was it all a nightmare?" Regina asked solemnly, her voice indicating that she sadly knew it wasn't.

"I wish it were only that," Emma replied and kissed her again, unable to get enough contact their short night of reprieve afforded. She slid her hands down Regina's side, pulling back the blankets to look at her skin. The sight of her injuries from Cora enraged Emma deeply, but she kept her face schooled into a smile. She didn't want Regina to hurt and as she focused on her desire to erase the pain and injury, Emma slid her fingertips over the bruises on her flanks and down over her knees.

Regina gasped and which forced Emma's eyes open and out of the concentration and focus she had. "You're using magic to heal me," she said in awe. "Keep going."

With Regina's encouragement, Emma was able to find her focus instantly, and she watched in delight as the physical evidence of her pain faded away to unblemished skin. Emma threaded her fingers over the stiff feeling raised threads of the stitches on top of Regina's head. She winced at the touch, but soon the wound closed and the stitches dissolved.

"I did it, my magic is real and it's getting stronger," Emma proclaimed in joy hugging Regina to her harder and tighter, now unafraid of aggravating her injuries. She pressed their chests together and lined up their hips when she felt the telltale hardness of her lover's erection. "Oh! Has that…been like that this whole time?"

Regina turned a deep scarlet; the ever present shame of her condition never ceased even when she had a fragile trust in Emma. She closed her eyes and whispered, feeling troubled and inappropriate, "It happens no matter what… every morning. I'm sorry…it's so wrong. I wish I could control it better."

Truth be told, the level of pure attraction Regina had for the woman in her arms only seemed to grow stronger with every moment they spent together. No matter her mental state, her body still had physical demands even here in a different kingdom as they were practically held prisoner by the Queen.

"Hey, don't worry so much. Let's make each other feel good, hmm?" Emma slid those healing hands down between their bodies and reached for Regina, rolling her soft palms over and around her, causing a soft groan of want to pull from her lips. The sound caused Emma to become aroused, as she rubbed her thighs together in attempt to head off the needy feeling between them.

They kissed lazily, sucking back and forth on each other's tongue, as their bodies connected and started to rock together. Breaking away for a much needed breath, Emma rolled Regina from her side onto her back. The Woman lay back and looked up at the blonde, the need and want evident in her eyes that peered up at her from half-lidded eyes.

Emma bent her head and sucked on Regina's dark, hard nipples, massaging the globes of her breasts and scraping the edge of her teeth across one than the other to draw out the maximum stimulation. Regina was trying to rub her cock, as it was in dire need of attention. The rough pulls of Emma's lips on her nipples made her long to feel a similar sensation down lower.

Feeling her own desire to be filled up and rubbed right, Emma couldn't wait any longer, and straddled Regina's hips, watching her face closely as she reached for her prick and slid it in easily between her wet lips.

Regina arched her back up and pushed up hard involuntarily as Emma relaxed and leaned down into the tremendously wonderful feeling of Regina all the way inside her. Emma placed a steadying palm on Regina's chest and found much to her delight that she had complete control over the depth and power of the thrusts.

She rode her lover lazily while Regina twisted and moaned in pleasure, as everything Emma did felt amazing. She varied the speed and swirled her hips back and forth over her, until Regina was moaning continuously and working hard to fuck her faster and harder from her limited position on her back.

Emma instinctively did what pleased her and in turn pleased them both. It didn't take long before they were both cumming: one having triggered the other's climax, but neither knew or cared who had started first.

They continued to slam their bodies together, Emma's ass pounding down on and slapping on Regina's thighs trying to keep quiet as possible, but simply not caring if they were overhead. For they didn't know if this would be their last time together, when Emma couldn't move anymore, her hips finally stilled and she fell forward to slide her sweat covered body over Regina's and kiss her gently.

The explosions of endorphins finally cooled and Regina felt her cock go soft, after spilling a torrent of seed inside her lover, it slipped out, leaving them satisfied, awake and ready to take on the new challenge that the day brought them.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I've decided to finish this story today. Just a few more chapters left. I want to get it done as I have tons and tons of other stories to work on including Swan Queen Big Bang this summer. You can read all my other stuff under username: Exquisiteliltart on ff/ao3, exquisitliltart on tumblr and Tartfic on twitter. **

**Also, if you were one of the peeps who told me that you were going to wait and read this when it was complete, please review and tell me what you thought- all criticism welcome. This story is dark and G!P and I would like to know if people would like to read more like this or not so much. **

…**.**

A pang of doubt plagued Snow as she sat upon her throne. She let her stoic mask slip for just as moment as she looked to the King and the Princess who sat by her side. Then she lifted her chin and watched Cora walk down the long aisle to say her piece.

"Your majesty," Cora curtsied and appeared every bit the upstanding citizen as they looked one another over. Snow didn't trust her, and anyone who dared to make such a severe claim on the throne was either a crazy liar or telling the honest truth. "I am Cora Mills and I bring you your daughter, Emma, the Princess of the White Kingdom."

Snow steeled her jaw when Charming roused in his seat, "Lies!"

They had agreed to keep this meeting calm and orderly until the truth could be determined. Nothing was to be said until all parties were heard.

The woman in front of her didn't seem to have reason to lie, but something seemed off about her. Snow had yet to meet to the two young women who had come in tow with Cora, and she thought it would be better to hear them out separately.

"I beg your pardon, but as you can see, my daughter, Princess Emma, is right here as she has been since I gave birth to her," Snow stated calmly looking down at Cora for any sign of weakness or a slip in her mask.

"Have you met the girl I brought in here last night?" Cora asked as she scrutinized the Princess who sat next to Snow. "The girl I own, an orphan slave is in fact the product of true love. Pardon my say so, but the young woman you call your daughter the princess is not born out of true love."

"How dare you insult the royal family?!" Charming was shaking in fear and anger. He had held onto his secret for too long and worked too hard to have his family blown apart because of a rude and haughty slave owner who didn't know her place. "I should order you to dungeons to live out your days for that remark!"

The only indication that Cora was frightened was a narrowing of her eyes, "Please, wait…I'm telling the truth. Emma—my slave—her blood, doesn't lie. She has magic. Surely, your doctor could tell."

"We will examine the woman you call Emma and decide if your statements hold any merit," Snow placed her hand on Charming's arm to calm him down. Snow loved her daughter; she had raised her with a firm hand and all the best tutors in the land to be a good and proper princess. There was still a shadow of doubt she couldn't deny.

Cora spoke quickly, sensing her audience with the queen was about up, "And when you do determine the truth of your rightful daughter, I as her owner, will sell her back to the kingdom for the right price and a piece of her power."

Snow looked aghast, her mouth opened and closed at the audacity of this stranger. Even if the girl wasn't was nothing more than an abandoned orphan, Snow would not allow her to return with Cora.

"Slavery is outlawed in this land, surely you know? So much as bringing a slave into this Kingdom grants their freedom unconditionally," Snow explained in an authoritative voice. "You have no ties on this girl or the other. I was told you journeyed with a second girl."

Cora scoffed at the Queen openly. She wouldn't hear this. She had paid good money for Emma and to be told that she no longer had claim to her simply for stepping into a different land was absurd. The Queen asked her again about Regina.

Cora looked up and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"My daughter, Regina… she's nothing."

"Take her over there. She may listen, but I want no interruptions while I meet the girls," Snow waved her hand to motion her guards with an air of disgust directed toward Cora. How could a woman who was trying to sell the value of a daughter, be so dismissive of her own?

"Mother, could this be true? How am I not your daughter?" Emma asked in a frightened voice, her eyes darting back and forth wondering what it meant for her if it was proven.

"Everything will be fine. This is all just a misunderstanding, but we take these claims very seriously," Snow insisted as she looked at Charming. He rested his chin on his fist and looked away from his wife. She frowned, but had no time to speak as Regina and Emma were led together into the throne room for their audience with the queen.

They had been interrupted shortly after their morning lovemaking, but the guards and maids were polite and left them to dress in new clothes. In fact, the clothes they were provided belonged to the current Princess of the castle. Regina was glad that the dress hid her secret well. She had little experience out from the confines of her home and she didn't know if she'd be sent back to the doctor to find out why her injuries were suddenly completely healed.

Emma and Regina were only told the Queen wished to speak with them as soon as they were dressed and presentable. They had no time to talk alone before they found themselves escorted from their room through the castle and straight to the Queen.


	32. Chapter 32

The blind witch, or Carolyn, as she used to be called before she became a monster, woke up and dragged her aching body to the window. She threw it open and sniffed the air. Something had changed in the White Kingdom. She had certain senses that were beyond human grasp. She certainly didn't need vision to see that something curious was going on.

A new magic was being born. The feel of it was bursting forth from the Castle in the distance. The silky white feel of the light was erupting from a source she could sense because the child she had been promised so long before was finally home. She was so hungry. The need to eat was always on her mind, and in recent years the duration between soul feedings had increased. She was in quite a drought and out of her mind with hunger.

Parents were warning their children not to come close to her candy covered dwelling, or perhaps she had made too many deals and let too many tasty children go away. The fact of the matter that she was wasn't as powerful and dreaded as she had been in her former days of power, but she always got hers in the end.

Her mouth watered and thin wisps of spit dripped out of her mouth and down her pointy chin. She let out a gasp of excitement. It had been years since she'd paid a visit to Snow White and King Charming, but the baby she had been offered as her due was not even fully human. Dragon flesh was disgusting and hard to chew, and the soul of a creature such as that was an insulting substitute for something as divine as a baby Princess, born of true love.

She had ended her partnership with Rumplestiltskin when she found out he was double timing her by making a second deal to further his own agenda and create loopholes in her contracts. Since she no longer bargained with him though, the number of souls she had captured had been few.

The witch sniffed the air again and her dead cloudy eyes seemed to light up in hope. Yes, the princess was grown now and therefore inedible for her purposes to take an innocent soul, but she smelled something else in the air…something sweet and barely there... was it another child she had been promised but never been able to collect on, or someone entirely new?

She couldn't be sure, but she was determined that she would be getting two souls today. .. There would be no more waiting and no more deals.

….

Snow White gasped as the two women made their way down the aisle. As the blonde came closer Snow leapt to her feet. As soon as she set her eyes upon Emma's face, and looked into the green eyes she knew the truth. She didn't need magic or blood, when she had the infallible intuition of a mother.

This girl felt right. It took all she had not to run to her and pull her into her arms. She wanted to smell her hair and stroke her skin. She felt dizzy and confused at how this could be. The blonde recognized Snow too; it was obvious from the way she looked at her.

Emma's magic went into a spin inside her. Her heart pounded in recognition as she saw her true mother and father for the first time. Charming rose from his seat and took his wife's hands, choking back his emotion. He knew this was the end of the line. The secret was out, and there was no denying that the woman standing before them was the Princess.

The thought of it was new and hesitant and the stakes were too high not to consider carefully. The other girl who had believed she was the princess all her life slumped in her chair nearly fainting from the shock of it.

When Snow white walked closer to Emma, arms outstretched, a tight smile on her lips and tears rolling down her cheeks, she couldn't contain the eagerness to hold the woman that had taken a piece of her heart and soul away for far too long.

Emma shook her head her hands stayed limp at her sides. Regina watched it all and drew in a shaky breath. She reached for Emma's hand and held it in both of hers. She tried to silently communicate that no matter what happened she was there for her. Even still, she felt herself losing Emma to the Queen. Surely, they would not be allowed to be together after all.

The doubt increased in Regina's mind as her deepest fears came true in front of her. Emma had been a slave. Had any of it been real? Now that she took her proper station in life, she would have no desire to be with a freak. She could have her choice of any prince in the land, and even if she didn't choose it, Emma would surely be forced to marry into royalty.

While what could Regina do? Go back to tricking barely loyal princes into seeing past her freakish nature and finding a husband that she had no desire for. Everyone in the room was lost in thought. Snow stared at Emma, Charming stared at Snow and the false princess stared at the decorated ceiling offering up prayers. She could feel Cora, silenced with the guards boring holes in her back with the ferocity of her stare at the scene in front of her.

To her surprise, when Regina finished looking around the room, her eyes met Emma's. They looked at each other and Emma squeezed her hands before turning not to Snow, but to her right to embrace Regina in a long hard hug. Emma didn't want to let go, she held her tighter, and tears leaked from her eyes.

Over Emma's shoulder Regina's looked at Snow. She a deep sense of shame as the Queen looked at her bewildered. Snow stepped closer, a tentative step, "Emma? Darling? Come here and look at me."

It took another long minute of awkward silence before Emma was ready to disentangle from her lover and turn to face her mother. The moment was overwhelming. Her whole life she had been alone. She defined herself as a lost orphan and to discover that Cora spoke the truth and that Snow White and King Charming were her true parents left her in a daze.


	33. Chapter 33

…

"I only have one question, my Queen-," Emma started in a shaking, angry voice.

"Darling, call me Mother," Snow's face was a mess of tears.

"Where were you? When I needed you weren't with me….my whole life," Emma whimpered out the long held in pain she had tried and tried to rid herself of, but this was too much. Her anger was apparent and it took Snow back a step. "You were never here…."

"Oh, Emma, I didn't know….I can't begin to apologize…Please, come with us, get to know me and your father," Snow turned to look at Charming; he nodded and swallowed toward his daughter.

"No…tell me what happened? Is she my sister? Do I have a sister?" Emma was acutely aware of the dark haired girl who went by the same name. She looked as though she wanted nothing to do with Emma and the newly found family bonding moment that was happening right in front of her. In fact, she got off her throne and ran out of the room her cries echoing against the walls in the hall.

Snow's head snapped behind her as they watched their other daughter go. "Leave her be," She said before turning her attention back to Emma. Now that she had her true daughter back everything felt different. Love was a tricky balance and Snow didn't know how to reconcile the emotion she was drowning in. It pained her bruised heart to hear that Emma thought they had abandoned her on purpose.

"Emma…It was all done out of necessity. It was all done to protect you, and keep you alive," Charming spoke by way of a hasty explanation that caused more questions to bloom like weeds in her mind. She turned away and reached for Regina, clinging to her again. She needed her now more than ever. She needed the one person, who had however briefly, fully been there for you and showed true sacrifice: Regina.

"I will not stay here…I wish to leave right now. I am not needed, you already have a Princess. I just ask to gain my freedom from my owner," Emma set her jaw in a firm line. She wasn't ready to accept any apologies. She had lived with a lifetime of hurt and loneliness and it would take years to repair her heart.

Cora struggled to say something, but the guard twisted her wrist and she howled in pain. It was not the time to speak to the Queen when her devastation showed so evidently on her face. "But I've just found you, my daughter. How can I let you go?"

"Please, I want my freedom….I want to be my own person. Do you understand what that means to me?" Emma begged. Regina set her eyes in a somber stare, knowing it wasn't her place to interject. She wanted her freedom as well; though she feared she'd be leaving with Mother and not Emma if they were let leave at all.

A guard rushed into the room, running down the hallway followed by Doc. The spectacle got Snow's attention. She outstretched her palm to stop them, "Please tell me that something is on fire and that's why you're interrupting this meeting?" She scolded in a strong voice, her anger and fear directed to her staff.

"Your Majesty, it's worse than a fire. Our scouts have spotted the Blind Witch in route to the castle," the guard sputtered out breathlessly. They had been told to watch for her return around the clock and there hadn't been any sighting in 18 years, so it was no coincidence as to why she was coming now. She was coming for Emma.

A panic set into her heart, but Snow faltered and Emma looked at Regina in confusion. Cora spoke up then, "She's coming for Regina…I'm certain of it, she's angry and she'll want her due."

The royal advisor rushed in the room, overhearing the conversation and having just been informed about the impending arrival of the witch. "The witch only takes children, though if a contract is thwarted by loss or trickery the witch has the right to take the adult or the child of the next generation."

Doc surged forward and whispered urgently in Snow's ear. She gasped in disbelief. "Why did you keep that secret from me?" She screamed her look changing from anger to joy in a flash.

"What secret?" Charming demanded. "Tell us all. If it concerns the safety of our daughter or the Kingdom we must know now."

Doc stepped forward and timidly placed his hands behind his back, as he fumbled his spectacles on the end of his nose. "Upon my inspection of the Princess yesterday, I administered certain tests without her knowledge…a test for magic, which she has in abundance, and a test for pregnancy."

He paused and glanced apologetically at Emma, he felt guilty for not informing her he had done in the brief time she was in the infirmary. He's sprinkled a few grains of pixie dust over her and they glowed blue signaling she was indeed pregnant and the child would be male.

"The princess cannot be allowed to leave. Our new Emma is pregnant."

Emma looked down at her flat stomach and placed a hand onto it, and then caught Regina's confused look. She pressed her forehead against hers and whispered, "We…Regina? We're pregnant. Is it really possible?"

Regina felt her knees buckle beneath her, but Emma caught her and held her up, wrapping her into a tight embrace. Snow ran to Emma and disregarded her wishes by pushing Regina away and wrapping her daughter up in a smothering hug. She couldn't contain herself. Charming smiled tightly, his natural instinct to protect his family was in full force and the witch was coming. Again. Charming saw everything was for naught, he'd lost years with his real daughter and now he would lose her again along with his grandchild.

They hadn't time to prepare the sorcerers and the magicians in order to battle against her brand of dark magic. The witch would take Emma away and harvest her child.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Trigger Warning for some sick shit including implied cannibalism… Enjoy the last chapter! (There will be an epilogue to follow) **

Cora broke free from the guards who held her and walked purposely up to her daughter, yanking on her hair in fury. She pulled her away from Emma and shot a warning blast of magic at her. "Don't try anything whore!"

"Mother…stop…please let go of me!" Regina pleaded, as Cora snickered in disgust and slapped Regina hard across her face. "You impregnated her? How could you be so stupid? And so quickly too… you just couldn't wait to stick it in your princess."

"I didn't know I could do that to her. I didn't know," Regina was sobbing; afraid her mother was on a mission to take her out of the world for good. Cora turned abruptly to face the Queen. "Do you know what your daughter is to mine?"

"What's going on?" Charming asked, not tolerating the violent treatment of Regina in his presence.

"Emma- your precious princess daughter- was purchased solely as a whore for my daughter's sick pleasures," Cora hissed out the vile words informing them so they could see the girl for what she truly was. "And what's more, your daughter loved every moment of it. How could anyone love someone as wrong as you, Regina?"

"That's not fair…it's not like that…" Regina was on her back and Snow held Emma back by the arm, shaking her head at her in dismay and confusion.

"Lift your skirts, dear. Show the White Kingdom what's been inside their Princess," Cora sneered and Regina crumpled into a ball on the floor. "Go on! Show them your shameful desire. Make them see you how I see you."

"Stop! Mother, I…love her. I want to be with Emma, and I want our baby!" Regina screamed it with conviction, looking past Cora and into Emma's eyes pledging her whole heart and soul to the woman who had saved her and made her feel so much less alone. This might be her only chance.

"I love you, Regina!" Emma broke away from Snow's grip and blasted Cora out of her way so she could run to her. She had to be with her.

"Regina, stop this nonsense immediately. Come away from your whore and come home with me, before the witch arrives. Let the witch take the Princess and the baby. You can still marry…" Cora was babbling and rambling on still trying to convince her broken daughter that she was right. There was no way Regina was going with her mother.

Emma held her and kissed her with true love. A burst of magic erupted from Regina's body and they both pulled back in confusion. Regina gasped as a strange sensation changed her from the outside in. As the light dissipated Regina looked down at the space between her legs. She knew that the curse had lifted and her penis was gone. She'd been restored to true self.

Cora screeched desperately into the air, "Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestilskin!"

The imp appeared sitting casual and cross legged in Snow's throne like he owned the thing. "Hello, dearies. You called?"

Charming drew his sword and pointed it menacingly at Rumple while positioning himself in front of his wife, "Why did you summon the Dark One?"

"Actually, I was headed over here anyway. I thought me, you and the blind witch could all meet up for tea!" Rumple joked with a sinister glare. His eyes fell onto Regina, "Do you miss it already, child?" He asked gleefully in regards to the dick he had cursed her with.

"What has happened to me?" She squeaked out. She placed her hand over her skirt and felt that it really was gone and she had a vagina in place.

"You pledged yourself truly to another and have been restored to your true form. The curse was always temporary. A little fail safe against the witch. You see when you marry, or in this case love truly; the witches' contract would be null and void. You would be free from the baby pledging cycle."

Regina's mind was working so quickly she looked over to her mother out of habit, "That's the only reason why I wanted you to marry, Regina so your curse could end and you could be free."

Regina shook her head in despair. She knew her mother was lying. Her mother didn't care about Regina's cock. She would have told her the reasons for the marriage instead of making her feel like an unwanted freak. She finally had someone who loved her in Emma, and the love she felt for the new life her love carried.

The life that their love had made.

"But…there is a baby, Emma and I are to have a baby," Regina stood from the floor pulling her love up with her and holding her tightly. Tell me the witch can't have it!"

Emma was frightened; she burrowed against Regina's shoulder for strength.

"Well, the witch has every right to take the baby, but you're in luck," Rumple left the throne and walked past Charming, completely ignoring the blade of his sword.

"Don't hurt my daughter!" Snow screamed, but watched dumbfounded as the Dark One walked past Emma and Regina who huddled together vowing with their eyes to protect one another always, and over to Cora.

"I do believe you owe me a favor for helping you discern the Princess's true heritage," Rumple addressed the mad looking woman where had landed on her hands and knees.

"Now? You want your favor now? And I did not get any benefit from the girl…" Cora started to argue, her lip quivered in fear. She knew her time was up. "It's a matter of fulfilling a deal. You tried to outsmart the blind with yourself as a young one, didn't you? Which is why your daughter suffered with my curse for so very long."

"But she's cured…she impregnated an honest royal woman, and she will become the woman I always hoped she'd be. Please, we can deal with the witch together," Cora pleaded, realizing her hasty mistake, so blinded in her disgust and hatred for her daughter that she missed the fact their union could have brought her everything she'd worked for.

"You're exactly right, Cora. We will work together to defeat the blind witch," Rumple shimmied his hands together in delight. "You enjoyed going back to infancy, did you not?"

Cora read the writing on the wall. She shook her head as terror struck her in the eye. "Please, no…anything but that! I want to make another deal!"

Rumple giggled and spun his finger and the magic was done all too quickly: glamour of sorts. Cora shrank in her cloaks and robes; it looked as if she was melting. But when it was done the stock still and silent members in the room heard the chirping gurgle of a baby beneath the pile of clothes.

Rumple pulled back the discarded fabrics to reveal Cora in her new form: a naked pink and fat girl baby.

"Hello, sweet little Cora," Rumple held up the baby with a sickening soft touch and swaddled her old garments. "I much prefer you like this: less mouthy, more…helpless."

"Mother?" Regina was aghast and wide eyed.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Charming shouted, while the rest of the group failed to comprehend.

"A deal comes to fruition. Cora owed me many favors and this will be the last one," the Dark One spoke to the cute baby as if it was Cora. "Right, hmm? She knows what's going on; she has her full adult mental faculties which are why when the witch consumes her she won't be getting the innocent and pure soul she thinks. She'll be eating a corrupted soul and it will destroy her."

The scent of sulfur filled the room and a wind kicked up announcing the arrival of the blind witch just in time.

She was thinner and more haggard than the last encounter the Charming's remembered from 18 years prior, and her stench even more putrid. "I've come for what is mine. Don't even think about holding back from me!"

She reached her fingers forward in the direction of the baby, and to everyone's horror Rumple handed over Cora to the witch. It was true, Cora rightfully did belong to the witch, and deal was long, long overdue.

There was no fuss, no more bloodshed or deals. She simply laughed and salivated gleefully, as she took the baby and disappeared as quickly as she came.


	35. Epilogue

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback and reviews. I've learned a lot in writing this story. **

…

Snow and Charming had a few sets of problems on their hands. The Dark one was all too quick to give the White Kingdom credit for destroying the blind witch and her plight upon the land once and for all. It was a victory that came with relief and new sets of questions.

After a long talk with her husband, Snow forgave him for stealing the baby who, he admitted that her true name was Lily. Her parents were unknown, but the Charming's sent a search party out at once to look for them. In the meantime, Snow reconciled her own feelings for both of her daughters. She loved Lily just as much as she ever had, and she had a preternatural connection to the daughter she had birthed.

Of course, Emma and Regina were invited to live in the palace and partake in all of the finery and advantages the riches of the kingdom afforded. Neither of them wanted to stay there.

Emma it turned out, wasn't about to forgive the King and Queen for leaving her on her own to be set up for a terrible life full of treachery. She understood on some level that they did it to ensure she had a life at all, but it would take time to think about it.

Emma wanted privacy. It was actually more than a want. She needed privacy and a whole lot of time.

One had to find a way to move forward and shed off the old hurts and a lifetime of betrayal to make way for her new life. Things had changed for her and Regina, and they were about to change more.

She had never been able to be her own person. She had never been able to choose the people she wanted to be with until now. All at once she was free, pregnant, had a partner and parents. Add on top of that the strange new magical abilities that were manifesting within her and she didn't think she could handle anymore change.

She needed time to process, heal and learn. Emma had no interest in being a princess and as far as she was concerned the girl who had been doing a fine job in the role for the past 18 years could stay right where she was. No one had to know that the true princess had returned. There would be no announcement or homecoming ceremony.

Emma longed for something she thought was more powerful even than the crown. She wanted a home. She and Regina were going to be parents. Emma finally had parents, and Regina had lost both of hers all in the span of a few days.

Snow insisted that if the women didn't want to live in the main palace, they must not go far. Even if Emma didn't want to mend fences just yet, there was a new grandbaby to consider and care for. She sent them off to the summer palace to take the time they needed and let Emma grow the baby in peace with Regina.

The grief and conflicted emotions that Regina felt toward her Mother for the cruelty and crimes she had committed against everyone and thing she loved left her weary and skittish.

The bedroom at the summer palace was quiet and spacious and when Regina and Emma fell into it together, it already felt like home.

The comfort was familiar and necessary as Regina was fundamentally changed: emotionally…and physically. After a few days of settling in and getting used to all the changes there was one thing that hadn't yet been explored.

"I feel so different. It's as if I'm learning to walk again," Regina murmured as Emma helped to remove her pants.

"You'll get used to it. Why don't you just touch a little and learn what feels good?" Emma kissed Regina soundly as she nodded in agreement and let her hand shift down her body to touch her new vagina.

"It's so sensitive…" Regina gasped as she softly slid her fingers around and over the soft ridges of flesh.

Emma acted as a very supportive coach, talking Regina through her first orgasm with it, and then her second and then she helped with her third. The thing she loved most about it was the newfound ability to orgasm multiple times.

Then Regina repeated the things that felt best on herself on Emma's most sensitive regions. It was much easier to understand and know how she was making her love feel when she knew what each touch felt like first hand.

"You're already practically an expert," Emma sighed as she came down from another orgasm. "You know if you ever do miss your cock I have magic now so it could make a temporary reappearance sometimes."

Regina hummed in contentment and agreed, without shame she replied, "I'd like that…sometimes."

They settled happily into each other's arms, and turned their attention to Emma's belly, knowing soon they would have their own child. They took turns whispering promises to him: binding vows that he would know both of his parents. They would be a family. That no one would take him away from his mothers. That he would grow up with love in every aspect of his life, and he would never be made to feel ashamed.

They kept all of their promises of love to each other and to their child, who grew up happy and healthy.

They lived happily ever after.


End file.
